Taking Me Back
by Musouka.Dreamer
Summary: AU ... At The End Of Her Junior Year, Kagome Decided That It Was Time For A Change. She Was Tired Of Her ‘Friends’ And Her Unfaithful Boyfriend. She Had Changed Mentally, And Was Ready To Change Physically ... The Rest Of The Summary Is In The 1st Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Story- Taking Me Back**

**Summary- At The End Of Her Junior Year, Kagome Decided That It Was Time For A Change. She Was Tired Of Her 'Friends' And Her Unfaithful Boyfriend. She Had Changed Mental, And Was Ready To Change Physically. And With The Summer Fast Approaching And A Trip To America On Her Mind; She Knew The Fates Were On Her Side. However, When She Comes Back She Seems Not Only To Have Caught The Attention Of Every Boy At Her High School, But Also The Newly Graduated Sesshomaru Tashio, Her Ex Boyfriends Half Brother … Oh Joy!**

**Disclaimer- Okay So I'm Only Putting This In Here Once … I Don't Own Anything But The Plot, And My Own Original Characters. Inuyasha, And Any Songs Put In This Story Are Solely Own By Their Creators!**

Chapter 1- Hook Me Up

**I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there**

I heard the beeping of my alarm go off. I smacked it down, before pulling myself from my bed. I pulled out my cell phone to see what, text messages I had received during the night. I had only one message and it was from my 'best friend' Ayame.

**Hey Gome!**

**I Saw Kikyo & Inuyasha Together Again Last Night, The F.C.**

**Don't Be Mad Her U Kno Its Not Serious.**

**Don't Break Up W/Him … You Need Him.**

**I Love You.**

**-Ayame**

I looked at the message and frowned. How could I not break up with him? I had been postponing breaking up with him for two months now because supposedly ' I needed him' but the longer I waited the more I began to realize that I didn't need him, or her, or anybody else in 'my' circle of 'friends'. If you could call them that, I mean what friend messed around with your boyfriend behind your back. and what best friend told you not to be mad and not to break up with him because you needed him. If I needed him as she said, that would make it seem like I was some kind of addict. Which I knew I wasn't. I strutted over to my closet, and opened it, and I was disgusted at what I saw. Pink! Pink! And more pink! I didn't even like pink, but when I started dating Inuyasha my freshmen year, I had unintentionally joined his group of friends meaning I had to fit in with them. I searched through all of my clothes hoping to find anything that wasn't pink, and when I didn't succeed I wanted to scream.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL OF 'MY' CLOTHES! However, once I asked that question, my mind produced a memory to remind me of what happened to him.

"_Okay Kagome, since your dating Inu now you have got to drop a few pounds, and lose all of these other colors. All we were in our clique is pink, meaning all of your clothes have to be thrown out and given to the needy, and we will have to buy you new ones." My new, 'best friend' Kikyo said while throwing my clothes in a black trash bag. I looked at her and smiled. _

"_Anything for Inuyasha" was my reply as I began to help her throw away my clothes._

_My mom had been pissed when she found out that she had to buy me an entire new wardrobe, but eventually she got over it. _

"Damnit Kagome you were such an idiot!" I said to myself, banging my head against the wall.

"Kagome are you up?" asked, my mother from the other side of my closed door.

"Yes Mom I'm up, just looking for something to wear"

"Okay, well breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Don't be late"

"Yes Ma'am"

I looked at my closet and sigh; today was going to be a horrible day.

**&**

**Sometimes...  
I wanna get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong**

I walked into school, with a frown upon my face. After this morning's fiasco with all the pink in my closet, I had finally found something suitable to wear. I had on a pair of flared, blue 

jeans, with a pink tank top and a white button up over it. I still had on pink but at least it was something I found bearable to wear. As soon as I entered school, I could feel the dark cloud over my head only getting darker. I really was in need of a vacation.

**'How much longer until school was out'**

And when I looked up, I saw the senior and junior countdowns; only two more weeks. I smiled, thanking Kami for giving me a countdown window. I turned towards my right, and headed towards the junior lockers. I really didn't want to see my 'friends' but I knew that they would be waiting on me and if I went to hide, they would find me regardless. It was like they had a Kagome radar or something. I allowed my legs to carry me towards my destination, while I thought about somewhere I would rather be then here.

'Europe is beautiful during the summer. Only I don't know anyone in Europe. America was also pretty during the summer, and I had an Aunt and a Cousin out there. Maybe I could ask mom if I could go to get away.'

"HELLO KAGOME!" I jumped and looked at Ayame who was waving her hands in my face, making me dizzy.

"Mae, please stop doing that you're making my sick," I stated, while taking a seat on the floor in front of my locker.

"Well I have been calling your name since, you stepped over here and you were ignoring me." She replied in a whinnying voice. That I just realized was annoying as hell.

'I was ignoring you, because for some reason I find you annoying' was what I wanted to say, but instead, I allowed. "It's okay, I'm sorry; I have a lot on my mind." To fall from my lips, I flashed a fake smile, and signaled for her to take a seat next to me.

"Oh Ok, so did you get my text message last night?"

"Yes,"

"Is that what's on your mind? You know Inu, loves you but you're not giving it up so of course he's going after Kikyo. She has sex with anything that has a penis." I looked at her and rolled, my eyes. How in the hell could she justify Inuyasha cheating on me? She would throw a fit if she found out Kouga was cheating on her, and she wasn't putting out either. We had both had taken a vow, to never have sex until we were married or at least out of high school. I was holding up my side of the deal, now I wonder if she was holding up hers.

"Gome-Chan don't be mad at me, you know Inu loves you he is just like every other boy walking around with sex on his mind" I looked at her again, and I was about to reply when I 

spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo down the hall. They weren't walking hand and hand but they might as well been, because from here, it looked like they were a couple. And if I wasn't dating Inuyasha, I would have thought he was cheating on me.

**Oh wait he was … **

"Speak of the devil," I muttered to myself, standing up and getting ready, to play the best girlfriend I could. I could hear the movie person announcing my performance to the world, **"IN YOU BEST PERFORMANCE YET, KAGOME FAKING BEING HAPPY WITH HER CHEATING BOYFRIEND!"**

I giggled at my silliness, and strutted towards Inuyasha.

"Hey babe" He said pulling me into a hug, and giving me a passionate, kiss, or at least it was passionate for him.

"Damn that was an amazing kiss. What was it for?" I said after we pulled away. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards my locker.

"What I can't give my amazing girlfriend an amazing kiss?" He replied, giving me the puppy dog stare, as if I had really hurt his boyfriend. I giggled and just smiled, because I knew if I opened my mouth to say anything. I would most likely say a few not so nice words.

"Hey Kiki how was your weekend?"I said, giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good, I had fun, did some shopping how about yours?" She replied, sending an unnoticeable, yet noticeable look to Inuyasha. I tensed and had the urge to smack her in the face.

"It was good, I worked, spent time with the family." I replied controlling my anger. Inuyasha who I'm guessing felt me tense, pulled me into another mind-dulling kiss.

**&**

**Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up**

Ayame sensed the tension in the air and decided to come up with a topic.

"Guys, can you believe that we're almost seniors?! So what are everyone plans for the summer?"

"I'm going to Hong Kong to stay with my cousins" Kikyo replied.

"I'm staying here to train. With the ice prince moving out, dad is going to be on me harder than normal," Inuyasha said, with dread in his voice.

"Kagome what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm thinking about going to America to stay with my Aunt and my cousin Kimiko. Moms been pestering about me going, and I think it might be a good idea. I here America is beautiful this time of the year."

"Kagome I didn't know you had family in America"

"Yeah there on my dad's side. And after dad passed away we kinda lost contact, but Kimiko has been calling, asking my mom to ask me if I want to come down."

"That's cool, so Inu it seems like you're the only one staying In Tokyo this summer, I'm going to Kyoto to stay with my grandfather. I haven't seen him in forever and I miss him dearly."

"Keh, I'll be okay by myself. I don't need you wenches to keep me company."

"Hmm whatever Inuyasha, You're going to die without Kagome" Kikyo pointed-out, and if I hadn't of known any better, I would have thought she was on side.

Too, bad she was just another two-faced, boyfriend stealing, whore!

**&**

**I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
I'm not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're gonna be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl who's stuck inside of me  
Of me**

The day went by quickly for me, and I tried to avoid Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ayame and the others as much as possible. I really just wanted to be alone, because being around them only made me question if I was ready to change and become the new me. I knew I could do it, but it 

was still a scary thing. I walked out of school into the empty junior parking lot hoping nobody I knew spotted me.

"Kagome!" I heard, my name yelled from behind me.

'Shit!' I turned around to find Inuyasha running towards me.

"Hey baby," I said smiling, trying to hide my inner turmoil.

"Hey you weren't going to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss were you?"

"No, of course not! I just didn't see you, and I couldn't stay behind for too long. You know I have work" Making up a quick excuse to save my ass.

"I know, I'm sorry, it seems like you and I haven't spent any time together today" He replied grabbing a hold of my hands, while pulling me towards him.

"It's okay Inu, I know your busy and all" I tucked myself into the corner of his neck, and took a whiff of his cologne. Something was off about it. It smelt oddly, feminine.

"But I'm never too busy for you"

"I know"

"But I guess you should be going, and Kikyo is waiting on me to take her home. Call me when you get off" He gave me a peck on the lips before letting me go and walking away. I stood there almost in tears.

No wonder he smelled oddly feminine, he had been with Kikyo.

**Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong**

I watched him disappear into the crowd, before turning around and heading towards my car. I unlocked the door, got in and cranked it up. I pulled out of the parking lot, and just drove. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I opened it up and read the text message.

**"Hey Kagome, **

**We're not going to need you to come in today. **

**It's been a really slow day. **

**I'll try to call you late on tonight. **

**I love you little sis." **

**-Big sis**

I looked at the phone and sat it back down. I didn't need to go to work, but I didn't want to go home. Inuyasha was probably busy with Kikyo. I didn't want to spend time with any of my 'friends'. And in that moment I realized that I was alone. I tried not to focus on the empty feeling I was getting and continued towards my unknown destination.

**Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up**

I parked my car, and got out. I took of my shoes, threw them into the passenger seat before opening my door, and looked at the beach. It was so beautiful during this time of the year. I rolled up my jeans, before I started to walk towards the shore. I loved the feel of the sand underneath my toes. I stopped once I hit the shore and allowed the water to rise and hit my feet. I looked out towards the blue abyss and finally allowed my tears the fall.

**They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say**

I didn't cry because of Inuyasha.

I didn't cry because of Kikyo.

I didn't cry because of Ayame and the others.

I cried, because I was alone, and I was the one to blame for it.

I had changed and not for the better, but that was all going to change, once school ended.

I was taking back my independence and I was getting rid of the Kagome they had made.

I wasn't going to say a word I was just going to go and do it.

They would feel my pain when I came back different.

**Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair**

**Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough**

The next two weeks flew by with ease. I continued to act as if I was in love and happy with Inuyasha, and that I didn't know about his cheating and it seemed as though I was doing a good job. Ayame had even congratulated me for not blowing up at the pair of them. I had talked to my mom about going to America, and she seemed okay with it. So while I boarded my plane I gave my mom a dazzling smile, all the while thinking about what was to come.

**Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up**

**Hello old me, welcome the new me.**

-End-

So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know if there something you didn't like or anything you didn't get, and I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. I don't have a beta, but I am doing the best I can without one. Oh and if you're wondering the song is Called Hook Me Up and Its By The Veronicas! If you haven't heard their new CD you need to go out and get it! It's amazing! And is my muse for a lot of this story and another one I'm writing. Bye everyone!

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dingy and Dull

I arrived in Dallas, Texas, at the DFW Airport, around midnight, and I was nervous. I couldn't stop shaking, I have a bad case of the chills, and my heart felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. I started to doubt myself, and thought about hopping on the next plane back to Japan, and just leaving the thought of changing behind, but when I saw my cousin Kimiko running towards me with a knowing, and welcoming smile on her face, all of my worries seemed to wash away.

"Hello, Gome! It's about time you finally came down to see me!" She said, pulling me into a tight bear hug. I hugged her back, feeling warmth I hadn't felt in a while. We pulled away, and we both took a good look at each other. Kimiko was a little bit taller than me, about 5'7 and was thin, but with curves. Her skin was tan, and her body was muscular yet feminine in all the right places; her purple eyes held emotions of defiance, and mischief. Her hair, was cut in long razor layers, it stopped in the middle of her back, and had purple streaks all over, giving it a messy look. And the fat baby face I remembered from the past was slim and defined. She had a nice pointed yet curved nose, and her voluptuous lips were pink, slightly opened and glossed over with lip-gloss. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and a black Perez Hilton Heart sunglasses tee. I looked down her at her feet, and saw that she had on a pair of black ballet flats that had a buckle on them for decorations. She was gorgeous! Damn I wonder if there was any way I could look like her at the end of my trip!

"You look good!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks honey, I gotta stay fly! You never know whose watching!" she replied, linking arms with me. "Now you on the other hand look a bit worn out and ugly; do ya'll not have mirrors or something?" she asked bluntly. I stopped and just stared at her, could she have said that any nicer.

"Just drama, with my cheating boyfriend, and these people I call friends that are annoying." I replied.

"Why you still with them"

"Huh?" I asked confused, what was she asking about?

"Why are you still hanging with people that annoy you and a cheating boyfriend? Most girls would have been done dropped them in a minute."

"I have no one else. I've hung out with them since freshmen year, I don't know anybody else and the people I do know are mere associates. I have friends that are my age at work, but they go to totally different school" I said in a tiny voice, she looked at me and smirked, before popping her lips and saying, "Well then you need to get use to being alone, or start making new friends."

"But I'm afraid to be alone"

"Listen here sweetheart, you were alone when you were born you're going to be alone when you die, you might as well prepare yourself for a life of loneliness. On top of that, if your hang out with people whom you can't stand, then you're never going to know what real friends are like. You have a lot to learn young blood!" She said giving me a pat on the back.

"Young blood…?" I titled my head to the side, and I knew she could clearly see the confusion on my face.

"Oh yeah you don't know the American lingo yet, I'm basically saying that your young, and inexperienced"

"Oh okay" I replied still confused about the saying.

"Yes yes, so let's go get your bags and head out"

"I didn't bring anything; all I have is in this bag" I said showing her my blue, backpack. I dropped my head, finding my flip-flops more interesting than her disappointed frown.

"What do you mean that's all you have? Kagome what are you not telling me?"

"Well I woke up a few weeks ago and hated everything in my closet, none of it screamed me, and I hated it. So, for this trip I just brought my undergarments and toiletries along with my Zune, cell phone, passport, license and a few other important documents. I was hoping you would help me find the real me, and not the person I've been molded into." I looked down at my flip-flops, once again, in shame, waiting for her to yell or scold me.

"Fine I'll help you. I'm all for helping you find yourself. So I'm guessing you're going to borrowing my clothes until we can make it to the mall. You had better be happy we wear close to the same size or you'd be so screwed. Anyway let's go, Kuro and the others are probably getting worried."

"Kuro and the others…?" I thought it was just going to be her and me this summer.

"Kuro is my best guy friend and the others are our group of friends. We're all a bit different, and on the crazy side. So try to keep up and voice your opinion don't let them bitch you out. They do that too many new comers, our motto is '**you gotta get with it or get lost'** it's a phrase my favorite rapper Lil Wayne says. I try to live by it as much as possible."

"So you listen to hip hop?"

"Girl I listen to everything. I don't discriminate. Good music is good music regardless, what the genre. Now I'm not saying all hip hops is good hip hop because calling a girl a bitch and hoe is never healthy and talking about who you shot and shot you aint't cool either, but sometimes you can't help but get up and shake your butt to it." She said with a giggle. I looked at her and smiled, she was right. Then a thought occurred to me, _'Maybe I wasn't just going to change my outer appearance, maybe my musical taste was going to change to.'_ We started heading towards an all black, Chevrolet 08 Tahoe.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked, kinda scared of what the answer would be.

"Kuro's, my little bitty car wouldn't fit all of us."

"All of us who?" I could feel my heart beat starting to pick up. I didn't want to be around people I didn't know regardless how close they were with my cousin.

"Me, You, Kuro, Toshimaru, Sapphire, and Gin, I told you there were others" I stopped and looked at her, all of a sudden I felt like I couldn't breathe. What if they didn't like me, and they ate me alive. Kimiko looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"It's okay they don't bite, but like I said don't hold your tongue you have an opinion voice it. Plus I wouldn't allow you to meet them if I thought they were going to hurt you. I'm very protective of my family. You know that." She gave my hand a squeeze and started towards 

the truck. She opened the passenger door and peek her head in, said a few things before waving my over.

**&**

"Okay you guys be nice to my cousin. This is her first time in America and she is kinda shy and very innocent. Don't be to mean and let her warm up to you. She is not too trusting and I'll explain why later. And from here on out, as long as she's around you treat her with respect; if I hear any different I'll be putting my foot up somebody's ass!" I hissed at my best friends or at least the two that were up. They all looked at me and smiled, but I could see it in their eyes that they took me seriously. I turned around and waved at Kagome signaling her to come over. She walked towards me slowly, and I could hear Gin snickering in the backseat. I flashed him a deadly smile before turning around and pulling Kagome closer to the car. She gave me a weary smile but I just ignored it. The only way she was going to change was if she started fresh with new people, and stopped being so damn reclusive.

'_No wonder her friends took advantage of her, she doesn't have that high of a self esteem'_ I thought looking her over for the second time. She was thin, but chubby in some places, and pale. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were dull and almost grey. She was in a pair of blue jeans, and a dingy pink-collared shirt. Her flip-flops that I would guess use to be pink were dirty, and scoffed. And her body just looked tired and worn out.

'_Oh yeah we needed to do more than just shop; we need an entire make over. She couldn't go out with me looking dirty, dingy and tired.'_ I thought before pushing her towards the passenger seat.

"Kagome you sit in the front with Kuro, I have a certain person to deal with in the backseat" She looked at me and shook her head, but I gave her the 'ain't no room for negation' look.

"Okay" she responded. I took a step to the left and allowed her to get in the front seat. I sent Kuro a 'be nice' look before opening the backseat door and getting in. I sat next to Gin, who sat next to Sapphire; who was nodding off on the window. I looked in the trunk and saw Toshimaru had already passed out, leaving Gin and I to have some 'alone time'. I watched Kagome buckle up and watched Kuro put the car in drive. When we came to the stop sign, I watched Kuro give Kagome a side-glance, and saw a small smile spread across his lips. I inwardly smiled, before turning towards Gin, who was avoiding my gaze.

"Gin, I'm only going to tell you this once, don't fuck with Kagome. She is fragile and confused right now and we're going to help her find herself. If I hear one word come out your mouth that I don't like I won't hesitate to hurt you. And because you were back here snickering like a little kid don't worry about getting any once we get home." He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it. He knew I was in no mood for excuses. I turned away from him and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take me. It was going to be at least a hour before we made it home.

**&**

I watched the side road, while Kuro drove in complete silence. The only noise was the snoring, and the sound of breathing coming from the back seat. Kuro had yet to say anything to me, and I was kinda afraid to say anything to him. From what I could tell, he was tall most likely between 6'2, and6'4. He had flaming red hair, which was messy and thrown all over his head, gave him a boyish air. His eyes that I had caught a glimpse of at stop sign were a warm shade of green.

'_He's cute, not as cute as Inuyasha, but still cute nonetheless.'_ I thought to myself, while I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. It was starting to irritate me.

'_Maybe I should cut it. I've had long hair all my life.' _

"So Kagome, how long are you going to be gracing us with your presence?" Came a deep baritone voice from beside me. I looked over to my left and looked at Kuro, who was just staring at me, waiting on me to respond. I turned away from him and blushed.

"3 Months hopefully," I replied in a whisper. _Why was I so unsure of myself right now? _

"Cool, that'll give us ample of time to get to know you; you'll be one of us before you know it." He said with a chuckle, which I was must say was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Yeah I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing by coming out here. When I got off the plane I wanted to run and head back home, I'm kinda scared about what will happen here."

"You'll be fine, our group is pretty accepting, and with Momma keeping us in line nothing will harm you" I wasn't sure who momma was, it could have been Kimiko or my Aunt Keiko.

"Yeah I hope so."

"So Kagome tell me about yourself, and your life back in Tokyo; Mi Mi didn't tell us why you were coming she just said you were coming."

"Well life back at home in Tokyo for me is more of an act. At school, I hold my tongue and allow people to take advantage of me, turning a blind eye. However, when I'm at work with my other set of friends I'm a totally different person. Back in Tokyo I have a boyfriend that I've been with since Sophomore year, We first started talking Freshmen year and then he finally asked me out Sophomore year. I found out he was cheating on me about 3 months ago, with my 'best friend' Kikyo. My other 'best friend' Ayame was the one how told me, and she told me to turn the other cheek and I did. She said I needed him and for a little bit I thought, I did. Then one morning I woke up and I realized that I didn't. I had changed, and he wasn't a part of the change. Actually neither was Ayame, Kikyo or our circle of friends. I realized how alone I was at school, and how at work I felt like I was really loved. At work, I hang out with Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They are the best friends a girl could ask for. I'm way more outgoing when I'm with them, but they don't go to school with me so I never have that chance to be like that around Inuyasha and the others. Anyways I thought by getting away from Tokyo for the summer I could discover the real me, and be able to show the real me regardless of who I'm with, and I think Kimiko will be the one to help me with that. She is my favorite cousin and she's different from anyone I've ever met." He looked at me for a minute before reaching over and rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I tensed trying to figure out why he did that. I gave him a puzzled look and he just chuckled.

"You were crying, I guess you didn't notice. But about what you said, if you can't act real around your friends then maybe they aren't your real friends. And if your boyfriend is cheating on you then he must not love you like you love him. Your right in thinking Mi Mi can help you. She is a pretty strange character, that's why she's my best friend, but don't just depend on Mi Mi we'll all help you too. Our group looks a little rough, but we're in it to win it." He flashed me a smile, which warmed my heart, and calmed my nerves. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

-End-

**Time For A Vocabulary Lesson!**

**Kuro- Flame**

**Toshi: Urban, City, Or Year And Age. **

**Maru: Perfection, Circle, Money, Purity, Zero**

**Gin-Silver**

**So How Did Ya'll Like The New Chapter. It Was More Of A Filler Chapter And This Is Only The First Part. I'm Going To Start Working On The Second Part In A Few Minutes. Well I Know Next Chapter Is Going To Have Minor Flashbacks Of Important Things That Happened In America, And Then Kagome Heads Back To Japan, A Changed Woman! Woot Woot! I Own Kuro, Kimiko, And the Others And I Love Them Yes I Do! They Are Important Characters For This Section Of The Story, And Once Kagome Leaves For Japan, They Will Be Mentioned Here And There. Oh And I Know Ya'll Wondering Why I Chose Dallas, Texas, As My City, And State For This Story. Well It's My Home State And City. I Know It Like The Back Of My Hand. And Before You Ask ... No Texas Is Not Like The Movies We Don't Still Live In The Cowboy Days And Those Of Us Who Do Live Miles Away From The City! ****Thank You To Everyone That Rated And Reviewed. And A Special Shout Out To Leeza! She Asked Me How This Story Would Be Different From All The Other High School Fics Out There, And I Must Say That Review Motivates Me To Be As Creative As Possible. I Refuse For This Story To Be Like Any Of The Rest. I Want It To Stand On Its Own. So Leeza I Hope You Read This And I Hope You Know That For The Remainder Of This Story I'm Going To Dedicate It To Your Question Because I Vow To Make It Different. And Another Shout Out To Bree She Has Asked To Be My Beta Which I'm Super Excited About! She Hasn't Beta This Chapter Or Chapter One, Since She Just Asked About Being My Beta Last Night. ****Rate, Review And Tell Me What You Think … Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey My Lovey Readers! Okay So Before We Begin I Want To Explain To You How This Chapter Is Going To Work ... The Italized Writings Are Flashbacks, And the Normal Font Words Are Present Day. If Its Bold And Italized Its A Thought In A Flashback! Other Than That On With The Story, Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Flashbacks & Farewells Pt. 1

I stood in the mirror admiring myself. I looked good, much better than I did when I first got to Texas. I had changed, just as I wanted to and tonight was my finally night in Texas, before I headed back to Japan. I really didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. This trip was only suppose to last 3 months, and boy had it been the most stressful, tiring, emotional, and fabulous summer ever. I remember my first day of 'training' as if it was yesterday.

_After we arrived home from the airport, Kimiko and Gin crashed in her room, Sapphire and Toshimaru slept in the living room, leaving Kuro to show me where everything was. It was a brief and straight to the point, and afterwards he walked me to my bedroom, before crashing downstairs in the living room with Toshimaru and Sapphire. I sat up for most of the night, terrified at what might happen this summer, but I thought about what Kimiko and Kuro had both told me and finally found myself relaxed and knocked out, only I was woken up what seemed minutes later … _

"_Alright, Gome get your ass up and get ready for training!" yelled, Kimiko. I looked at her and then out the window. The sun hadn't even come out yet._

"_Training? What kind of training? Can't we wait until the sun comes up?" I responded turning over and pulling the covers over my head. _

"_Don't worry about what kind of training just get up! And if we wait until the sun comes out you'll die from heat exhaustion. The temperature starts high and gets higher once the sun comes out. SO GET UP!" She snatched the covers off of me, and I looked at her and frowned, she just flashed me a smile and headed out the door, letting me know I had 15 minutes to get dressed and that my clothes were sitting on the dresser. _

'_**What the hell is her problem? CAN'T SHE SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?!' **__I thought pulling on the clothes she had left for me on the dresser. Once I was dressed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Kimiko, Gin and Kuro were all sitting in the kitchen waiting._

"_Where's Toshimaru and Sapphire" I asked, giving Kimiko the evil eye._

"_Sleep, they're not needed for this part of your training," she said handing me a water bottle. I wanted to chunk it back at her. How was it that they could sleep and I couldn't?!_

"_So what's this training you're talking about?" I asked taking a seat next to Gin, who just glared at me, and turned away._

"_Well Me and you are going to go running for an hour and then when we get back, Kuro and Gin are going to teach you how to box. We're going to tone them muscles, but keep you sexy. And then afterwards we'll rest and let you go back to sleep." I looked at her and groaned. _

_**Maybe I should had just stayed in Japan … I could still be sleeping!**_

The run with Kimiko wasn't that bad, and she was right about the weather, it was 77 degrees' outside and the sun hadn't even came out yet. The boxing lessons with Kuro and Gin was difficult, very very difficult. When we got back from running, I thought I would get a little break, but I was wrong, very very very wrong.

_I took a seat on the floor by the front door; I couldn't carry myself any further than that. Kimiko, stood in front of my and just laughed, which was what she had been doing since we started running. _

'_**She's enjoying this way too much.'**__ I thought trying to pull myself up onto my own two feet. Once I was standing, I slowly walked towards the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. I put my head down for just a few minutes and tried to relax, but to no avail. _

"_Girl, you need to get up, your training isn't up yet. You still have boxing lessons." I heard Gin say from behind me. His voice was rough and raspy like Kouga's yet, icy like Sesshomaru's. _

"_Can I please get a break?" I asked not lifting my head up from the table._

"_Nope, sweetheart, you need to get up, there is much that needs to be done," Kuro, said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards the basement stairs. Gin was behind us snickering._

_Slap!_

"_What the hell was that for!" he yelled at who I guessed to be Kimiko._

"_I told you in the car last night to not be snickering, and shit. You're on your way to sleeping in the living room with the others." She hissed out before hitting him again. This time he didn't say anything and just continued walking. We made it down to the basement and what I saw surprised me, they were serious about teaching me how to box. There was a punching bag, all different kind of weight machines and various sizes of dumbbells, plus a tall stack of mats. _

"_Alright I'm going to handle your weight training, Gin is going to teach you how to fight, no man wants a girl who can't protect herself or at least the guys I know don't, and I bet your tired of playing to damsel in distress too." Kuro explained, pulling me over to the bench press. "Today I'm just going to worry about getting your maximum weight on all the machines, and then tomorrow we'll start weight training. Now lie down on the bench and lay your head under the handlebars. Place your hands around the center almost at the end of each side of the bar and then push upward." I did as I was told, until I couldn't lift any more weight. We did this for all the machines and even the barbells before he passed me over to Gin._

"_Kagome, Kuro and I are going to go make breakfast, and wake up Momma, Toshi and Sapphire. Gin be nice!" Kimiko said, pulling Kuro up the stairs behind her. I looked at Gin, who just sneered at me. _

"_Alright boxing isn't that hard, it's all about balancing your weight and using it to your advantage. Your lower body seems to be your strongest assets, so we'll work on them every other day, your upper body is your weakest assets so we'll work on them the most. We'll tightening up your abs first, so that if you are punched in the stomach you won't go down. I promise not to turn you into no body builder or nothing; I'm going to use the same techniques I use with Kimiko when she first started working out with me. So don't worry about getting bulky or anything like that. First thing first, pull out two mats one for you and one for me. I'm going to go get us some towels, after this training sessions were both going to be sweating like hogs." I watched him walk up the stairs and did as he asked. I pulled out a blue mat for me and purple mat for him. The mats were either very heavy or I was just extra tired, because it took me a while to get them laid out and situated. I laid down and waited for him to come back downstairs. _

Weight Training and Boxing was painfully. I woke up every day sore from all the work they were putting me through! Kuro was nice, but he still scolded me when I gave up, Gin on the other would cuss me out when I didn't do it right or I gave up. Kimiko didn't stop him either she just watched with sympathetic eyes. And for a while I was mad because she wouldn't stick up for me, but that was until I finally blew up. It was the middle of July and I had woken up with bloodstained sheets. I went into the bathroom, cleaned myself up, put a pad on and threw the dirty sheets in the trash. I told Kimiko, who told Kuro who told Gin; Kimiko and Kuro both went easy on me that day, but Gin only pushed me harder.

"_Today we're going to push your training further, adding in about 2 additional reps of 25." Gin said laying down on the mat. I sat up and looked at him. He had to be fucking shitting me, there was no way I was going to be able to do another two reps, could he had picked another day to torture me._

"_Gin I can't do 2 additional reps of 25" I said, shaking my head, he looked at me and rolled his eyes._

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I'm PMS and my stomach is cramping and everything is sore more than usual, I thought Mi Mi told you" He looked at me and laughed. _

"_She did, but I don't care. Suck it up and do them. And if you want to go up there and tell on me go right ahead, I ain't stopping you. Me and Mi Mi been having enough problems since you been here." I looked at him, and felt a little bit of guilt boil in the pit of my stomach._

'_**Was I really causing the problems between Mi Mi and Gin? No he's just saying that to be mean,' **__but I still couldn't shake the sinking feeling I got. _

"_Alright now quit complaining and get to work" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he was such an asshole! I did my first six reps of 25 easily, but when I started working on my second set, I felt a sharp pain run down from the back of my neck and across my stomach. I took in a sharp breath, before sitting up, the pain in my stomach only seem to worsen. I slowly stood up trying my hardest not to strain my stomach muscles anymore then I already had. I looked down at Gin, trying to get some kind of sympathy out of him._

"_What's wrong with you?" He asked still doing his reps._

"_My stomach is killing me, there's no way I can finish." He looked at me, rolled his eyes and continued to do his reps._

"_If you want to give up every time you're in pain go head. Working out with me is not easy, and I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're PMS-ing. So if you wanna leave go right ahead I don't have time for babies who can't take a little bit of pain. You're the one who wants to 'change' or whatever" He stood up brushed past me and got ready to do his work on the punching bag. I turned around and looked at him, was he seriously making it out to be my fault. I can't control mother nature or when my cramps come! _

_**THAT JERK!**_

"_Why are you still here, you said you don't feel good, go upstairs take some Midol and call it a day. I don't need you here." I could feel my temperature rise, and my heart rate increase. He was pissing me off, and before I knew it, I walked over to him and punched him in the face. _

"_Well excuse me asshole, but I can't control Mother Nature nor can I control how my body reacts to this extensive, slave-based workout you have me doing! And I'm not giving up, this just hurts, and if you understood that and had some kind of fucking sympathy then maybe I would want to stay and actually want to do this damn workout with you … you asshole! On top of that what the hell is your damn problem?! Every since I've been here, you've been picky at me, talking shit about me behind my back and to my face. If you don't like me just say so and I'll leave you the hell alone, but don't keep talking shit. I'm sorry that I 'm not as strong as you want me to be and can't do your slave work, but I'm all new to this. Oh and about you and Mi Mi, if you weren't so damn hardheaded and do as she asked you maybe you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch ever couple of days! So don't blame me for you own stupidity!" After my rant, I stood there panting trying to catch my breath, and see what smart ass remark he was going to use as a comeback. But when he started laughing I almost fell over. Was he taking my rant for a joke, and laughing at me? I felt a whole new fury build up inside, and I can honestly say that it felt good, and just when I was about to give him another go, he opened his mouth to speak._

"_It's about time you started defending yourself. Ever since you've been here, Mi Mi, Kuro and the others have been at your defense but today you finally broke out of your shell and defended yourself. It felt good didn't it? The adrenaline rush, the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, and the warmth that spread through your body. It all felt good, and don't stand there and tell me it didn't because I can tell from the flush in your skin that you enjoyed it. Your eyes aren't dull anymore either, there actually very blue and very much alive. Thank you for finally opening your mouth and letting me have it, that's all I have been wanting you to do. Go head upstairs and take the day off. Your training with me is done." _

_He smiled at me, the first one he had ever given since I had been here, and I felt like I could hug him, which I did. He hugged me back, placed a kiss on my forehead and pushed towards the basement stairs._

From that day on him and I had become the best of friends. I still had to do training with him every morning, but he was more compassionate, not by much but still. Mi Mi stopped kicking him out of her room, and from what the other had told me their sex life was back in full swing. I headed towards my closet and looked at all the clothes I had, THAT WERE MINE! I pulled out my new XOXO Sequined Tube Dress along, with my silver pumps. While another memory of the past, flew across my eyes.

_I could feel the glare from the sun bursting at the seams of my window, and no matter how many times I turned over and tried to block it it still blinded me. I finally got up and looked around. I checked the time and noticed that it was 10:00Am._

'_**Did I sleep through training?!' **__I thought checking the time once again, praying that I hadn't. Kimiko would've killed me if I did. I threw off the covers, pulled out a pair of socks, and dashed downstairs and towards the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I was surprised to see my aunt Keiko reading the newspaper and having a cup of coffee._

"_Where are Mi Mi and the others?" I asked panting, trying and failing to catch my breath._

"_They're still sleeping, don't worry you didn't miss training. Kimiko canceled it for the day. She said she had other plans in store for you," She said never looking up from the paper. _

"_Why didn't she tell me?" I asked, walking towards the fridge and pulling out a fruit bowl and a bottle of water._

"_I don't know maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. You should go ask her, I think her and Gin are up," I looked at her, and then towards the stairs. I shook my head and sat down I really didn't want to walk in on them, like I almost did last time._

"_It's okay I'll wait. Is it okay if I use your computer to check my e-mail? Sango and the others have probably filled my e-mail up beyond capacity" _

"_That's fine" she replied. I finished the rest of my fruit bowl, before heading down the hallway towards the home office. I took a seat in the cool, black leather computer chair and waited for _

_the computer to come up. Once it did, I typed in my aunt's password, and clicked on the yahoo mail icon. When it came up, I typed in my user Id and password. I had 5 e-mails and tons of offline messages. I didn't read the offline messages figuring that most of them were chain letter. I opened the first e-mail it was form Ayame._

"_Hey Gome! Hows America? Kyoto is amazing! Its soooo pretty out here, and gramps and I are having a blast! I miss you and can't wait to see you when school starts. We still have like 2 months left. Eh its such a long time! E-mail me some time, and send me some pictures! I wanna see what it looks like over there in America. I Love You!" I deleted it without giving a thought to responding to it. I'll just tell her I never got it or something._

_The next message was from Kikyo._

"_Hello, Kagome. You and I haven't talked in forever! It seems like the last few days of school you were kinda down. Is everything okay at between you and Inuyasha? If not you know you can always talk to me, I'm always here to help. I love you like a sister." I sneered at her message and deleted her message. She would be the one to ask if something was wrong, I should've responded with 'why would anything be wrong Kikyo.' Then that would mess up my plans. _

_The next two messages were from Sango. One was full of pictures of her, Kohaku, Jak Jak, Bank, Roku, Kagura, Shippo, and Souta. Some of the pictures were of them at work, at the beach, and at the amusement park, acting like big ol' kids. _

"_Hey Gome-Chan! We miss you but we're having fun! Work isn't the same without you and Keade-sama can't wait until you get back from America! Oh and when you get back I have a huge surprise for you! It's so going to brighten up your life!! Well everybody said hi and that they love you! See you in a month or so. We Miss you more and more every day. Love Sango and the Gang!"_

_I felt a tear fall from my eye, _

'_**I miss them … I just have to respond to this message!'**_

"_Hey Go Go-Chan! I Miss You And The Gang Too! I See You've Kidnapped My Little Brother Again This Summer! And What's The Good News?! I Don't Think I'm Going To Be Able To Wait Till I Get Back! Tell Keade-sama That I Miss Work And Her Too! Have You Been _

_Keeping Bank And The Others Out Of Trouble? I Hope Soo! Has Jak Jak Attacked Any Random Sexy Men Walking Down The Street? Well I Gotta Go Their Calling Me Downstairs! Oh But You're Not The Only On With A Surprise! I Have A Few Myself! See Ya Soon! Tell The Others Is Hi And That I Miss Them! I Love You And The Gang! -Gome-Chan!"_

_The finally message was from Inuyasha and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to read it. The last message he had sent me was him cussing me out because I left him all alone! As if I cared, he should have thought about that when he decided to bed Kikyo behind my back. _

"_Kagome! Hurry up I have to tell you the plans for the day!" Came another yell from the living room. I looked at the computer and then at the door, if I stayed in here any longer, Mi Mi would come up here and attack me. If I went back into the living room, I would have to wait to see what Inuyasha wanted. While, reading the message was important, saving my life was more important. __**'Inuyasha can wait, Kimiko can't'. **__I logged out of my e-mail, shut the computer down and walked out of the room. _

_When I made it to the living room, everyone was awake and sitting down watching TV._

"_Okay I'm here what's the plan?" I asked taking a seat next to Kuro._

"_Alright, Kagome so you've finally toned up that body and got sexy for us, not it's time for your make over. We're taking you shopping and then Toshi and Sapphire are going to give you an awesome makeover! I bought some magazines so you can decide how you want your hair, and make up. For your hair I was thinking you could get it cut like mine, and some color for your bottom layers but it's entirely up to you. For your make up I was thinking doing something simple, but heighten your already awesome features, which are if you haven't guess it … YOUR EYES! But once again it's entirely up to you." I thought about it for a while, I did love Mi Mi's haircut, and it would be something totally different for me, and if I didn't like it, my hair would always grow back, make up wasn't my best friend so keeping it simple and just bringing out my eyes would be a good thing. She was right. _

"_Your idea is cool, what color should I get?"_

"_Hmm, ever thought of something like silver almost white, but maybe that's too drastic; how about a blue or maybe even a red? Like I sad it's entirely up to you"_

"_I saw this one color online one day. It was called rogue, it's hot; somewhat red with a hint of orange, and black. Anyways what time are we leaving?"_

"_Well the mall opens up at 10, if we get there by noon we'll miss the crowds and be able to get in and get out without hassle." Sapphire said from her place on the floor. _

"_Alright, well I'll take a shower first, Mi Mi will you get me something out to wear?" I asked, getting up from my seat heading towards the stairs._

"_Already ahead of you, your outfit for the day is laying on your bed."_

"_Okay" I made my way upstairs and toward my bedroom, when I looked over towards my bed there laid a pair of white cuffed shorts and a baby blue collared shirt, and a white beaded bracelet with matching earrings and sitting on the floor were a pair of baby blue and white pumas. I grabbed the outfit and headed into my bathroom. About an hour later, I returned downstairs to find Mi Mi and Sapphire waiting for me. They had on the same pair of shorts I had on only Mi Mi had on lavender collared shirt and Sapphire had on a powered pink-collared shirt, with matching pumas._

"_Ready to go boo? We can't waste anymore time" Sapphire said, pulling me towards the front door. _

"_Ma! Kagome, Sapphire, and me will be back later! Make sure the boys stay out of trouble!" Mi Mi yelled while we were walking out the door._

"_Why aren't the boys coming?" I asked getting into Mi Mi's O8, cherry red Sebring._

"_They hate shopping, well Kuro and Gin do, Toshi lives to shop! Only he can't come because he has to set up all his stuff so he can do your hair. When Toshi finishes with you, you're going to be gorgeous!" Sapphire said, giggly at the end. She sounded just like Toshimaru when he said gorgeous. It was one of his most used words, he'd say it 100s of times a day. Once we arrived at the mall, that lovely thing called shopping began. At first was nervous I didn't know what I was going like or not like, but once we got started I couldn't stop. We bought everything in outfits: Tops, bottoms, jewelry, headband, scrunches, and shoes. If it didn't have anything to go with it, it couldn't be bought, but even with that rule in place I still got a few things I like just because. We stayed at the mall for at least 6 hours before going home. Sad part is we could barely fit all our bags in the car, but somehow we managed. _

Now I stand in the mirror hair straight, messy, and flowing, stopping in the middle of my shoulder blades. My silver sequined dress hugging my body in all the right places, and stopping right above my knee, sliding my freshly manicured toes, into a pair of silver sling-backed peak toes. I took a good look at myself, my make up was simple yet sexy, glossy lips, and defined eyes stared back at me. I was ready, finally ready.

**Here I come Tokyo, but first lets party.**

-End-

So I Know I Said I Was Going To Have This Chapter Out Last Night, But I Covered A Shift For My Friend And Didn't Get A Chance To Finish Writing It. Part Two Shall Be Out Sunday Or Monday. I Work A Double Tomorrow, And I Close Sunday So We'll See. Thank You For The Reviews And The Ratings! You Guys Are Making Me Very Happy And Motivating Me More Than Anything! And Leeza Honey I Wasn't Calling You I Was Just Letting It Be Known. There's No Reason To Be Like You Know Who You Are When I Can Just Be Point Blank And Front About Who I'm Speaking Too! I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. It Took Forever To Write!

**Here's The Dress**

**www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID321108&CategoryID26681**

**And Here's The Color Of Her Bottom Layer.**

**akalol.files./2008/05/hair-dye.jpg**

Rate, Review, And Let Me Know What You Think.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Flashbacks & Farewells Pt.2

I walked out my bathroom, and took a seat on the bed, looking around at all my packed up suitcases for the hundredth time today. I couldn't believe that I came with nothing, and was living with everything. This trip had gone better than I ever thought it would. I heard a knock at the door, and said come in. In walked Kimiko. She had on a Speechless Strapless Satin Bubble Dress, which showed off her long, toned legs. Her feet were in a pair of silver strapped heals. Her hair was in ringlets, and pinned into a simple, yet elegant bun.

"You looked gorgeous young blood," She said, taking a seat next to me.

"Why thank you, Mi Mi, you don't look to bad yourself," I replied with a smile.

"Thank you, but um the reason I came in here was because I needed to talk to you about something in private." Her tone of voice, and her facial features all went rigid with seriousness.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Well you know how it was my dream to go to Tokyo U? Well I was accepted, and everything. Well that's kinda the real reason why I asked you to come down this summer; I wanted to know how you acted, but you came to find yourself so I guess I could say I created you or something. Anyway, I wanted to know if I could hang with you and your friends until I settle back into the like of Tokyo. It's totally different from the states, and I don't have any friends; the friends I did have probably don't even remember me. It has been six years since we moved." I looked at her and wanted to tackle her! Hell yes she could come and stay with me! That would be beyond amazing!

"You know I don't have a problem with you coming, I think that would awesome! Tokyo wouldn't know what to do with us."

"Yeah, I was just wondering, I didn't want to intrude or seem clingy or anything, since that's so not me"

"Yeah I understand but what about Gin and the others?"

"Well, Gin and I have decided that we will take a break until we finish college, we love each other, but we know that we are both to flirtations to not cheat. Plus a long distance relationship like this is doomed to fail. On top of that him and I have been together since 7th grade, we were each other's first everything's, so we don't know what it's like to be with anyone else. We also decided that if we find someone else in college that we will put our own relationship on hold, and in a few years if we're single and still look at each other like that then we'll give it other go. He said he'd visit and I promised to do the same, but in the end we already know that me and him are going to marry each other regardless what happens. We are destined to be together. Kuro, Toshi, And Sapphire are cool with it too. None of us was planning to go to the same colleges anyways so it's nothing we haven't already spoken about. They will always be my brothers and sister, and we will always love and protect each other. And they promise to visit and I promise to do the same."

"You've really thought this out," I said shocked at how much she and the other had planned on separating.

"Yeah, but things won't change and I know that; we will never forget each other, plus we have cell phones, cameras and the internet to keep us in touch."

"True, so when do you move in into your dorm?"

"The day after we arrive in Tokyo, my roommates name is anonymous though, I hope it isn't some crazy girl, or an over privileged guy, who thinks everyone should bow at his feet."

"I doubt you'll get a crazy girl, but the egotistical guy is surely possible," I mumbled thinking about Sesshomaru.

**KAMI PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE HIM!**

"Okay, well let's go Momma and the guys are waiting." We stood up, hugged each other, and headed out the door, hand-in-hand.

**&**

We arrived at the Grand Lux Café, in the Galleria mall. It was huge and smelled delicious! The employs were all very nice, and I could have sworn I saw a few starlets sitting and having dinner. And the menu … Oh Em Gee the menu! There were so many various dishes to 

choose from on the menu, that I was almost positive that you could come and eat a different dish every day for at least 2 or 3 months. After we placed our orders Aunt Keiko wanted to make a toast.

"Okay children I want to make a toast, you five have grown up and matured more than what I would have thought. All of you are leaving me to go do your own thing, but if you ever need a place to stay don't worry about calling just show up, you know how to get in. Kagome I'm so proud of you, when you came home all those months ago, I thought you were a lost cause, but after seeing you bust your ass day after day I must say I'm beyond proud of you. You darling are always welcome in my home." You could hear the clank of our glasses against each other's, before we all took a sip of our drinks.

"Alright, alright! So because this is Kagome's, last night here, I was thinking we could all tell her three things we like about her changes, I want to go last though." Kimiko announced.

"I'll go first," Gin, said before continuing," The first thing is that you can throw a good punch, I had a black eye to prove it. The second is the brightening in your eyes. And the third is your fiery spirit." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I could feel my eyes starting to water.

"I'll go next, First thing, is those gorgeous legs your working with, women would kill to have them. The second is that amazing hairstyle I gave you. And the third is your loving attitude, and how you put others before yourself." Toshi said, before blowing me a kiss.

"Okay I'm next chika, first thing is how I've found another sister/best friend in you. Second is your fashion sense, you can dress girly! Third is the amazing make up tips I gave you, which you put to good use" Sapphire said, smiling at me.

"I guess I'm next since Mi Mi's last, first is your smile. Second is your bubbly personality; third is how beautiful you've become. Your boyfriend has no idea, what kind of beauty he holds in his hands." We walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug, before placing a kiss on my forehead. A around of awe's were heard from our table and those around us.

"Okay so I'm last, I've been thinking about this for a while and I wasn't sure what I was going to say, so I decided to find a poem that expressed how you've grown" She pulled out a slip of paper from her purse and began reading.

**Phenomenal Woman**

**Pretty women wonder where my secret lies.  
I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size  
But when I start to tell them,  
They think I'm telling lies.  
I say,  
It's in the reach of my arms,  
The span of my hips,  
The stride of my step,  
The curl of my lips.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.**

**I walk into a room  
Just as cool as you please,  
And to a man,  
The fellows stand or  
Fall down on their knees.  
Then they swarm around me,  
A hive of honey bees.  
I say,  
It's the fire in my eyes,  
And the flash of my teeth,  
the swing in my waist,  
And the joy in my feet.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.**

**Men themselves have wondered  
what they see in me.  
They try so much  
But they can't touch  
My inner mystery.  
When I try to show them,  
They say they still can't see.  
**

**I say,  
It's in the arch of my back,  
The sun of my smile,  
The ride of my breasts,  
The grace of my style.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.**

**Now you understand  
just why my head's not bowed.  
I don't shout or jump about  
Or have to talk real loud.  
When you see me passing,  
It ought to make you proud.  
I say,  
It's in the click of my heels,  
The bend of my hair,  
the palm of my hand,  
the need for my care.  
'Cause I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.**

I could feel the tears fall from my eyes, I tried to stop them, but too many were falling. Kimiko, Aunt Keiko, Sapphire were crying too, and even with tears blinding my eyes, I could see the glossed over eyes of the boys, who tried to hold themselves together. I got up and walked over to Kimiko pulling her into a tight hug.

**She was not only my cousin she had also became a big sister.**

After everyone got there tears under control, the rest of the night went on without a hitch. We laughed and talked, no longer thinking about how this was our finally night together. We made it home around 2:00AM, taking many minor detours along the way. When we made it home, Kuro, Gin, and Toshi helped load in our bags, before taking us to DFW Airport. We said our final goodbyes before we reached the gate. Tears seem to collect in our eyes all over again, but for some reason I got the feeling that this wouldn't be my last trip to America. Now as we board the plane I can't help but be nervous. But with Kimiko by my side I feel as though I could defeat the worse of enemies, plus I didn't get a complete makeover for no reason … right?

**-End-**

Before you yell at me, I know I said I would have this chapter out by Monday night, and its what Wednesday. Well I ended up working Monday morning for this guy my manager fired, and then I have a reading project to finish by the 8th, which I worked on all day yesterday before I headed off to work once again. But I'm off until Sat. So I'll try to write in- between me studying the 12 Caesars. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed, and Leeza I wasn't trying to be snippy with you, it just came out that way! Me sorry! I hope you liked this chapter its fairly short after that 4000 plus chapter I posted the last time. Well next chapter is what all of you have been waiting for. KAGOME RETURN TO TOKYO! WOOT WOOT!

Until Next Time … Rate, Review and Tell Me What You Think!

Oh and one more thing for those of you who don't know whom that poem was written by and what it is called. It's called Phenomenal Woman and it's by Maya Angelou. She Is Amazing! I Love This Poem Like Most People, I Know!

Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It's A Thin Line Between The Truth And A Lie

We stepped off the plane and stretched before heading over to baggage claims, hand-in-hand. I could head the whispers of "who are they?", "they are sexy." or "Are they together? … Sexy!" The cat calls seemed to only get louder as we walked out of our gate, and I hate to say it, but …

**I LIKED IT.**

"Gome-Chan, we have a large audience, don't you think?" Kimiko, said with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes … yes we do" I responded, not entirely sure what she was getting at.

"Well, how about we give them a show," and before I could respond, her lips were on mine. I was shocked, but I kissed her back, as the whispers decreased, and the cat calls increased.

**WEIRDEST THING I'VE EVERY DONE**

**1. Kissed a girl**

**2. Kissed a girl in public**

**3. Kisses a girl in public, who is my BLOOD cousin**

**4. Kissed a girl in public, who is my BLOOD cousin, and liked it …**

She pulled away, and looked at the people who had stopped walking, before looking at me, and busting out laughing. As she pulled me along the way. I couldn't do anything but smile. I felt hot, and I knew I was redder than a ripe tomato. But like I said earlier, I did enjoy the attention, so I couldn't be too embarrassed.

**Uh Kami … Mi Mi had turned me into a monster!**

**.:.**

I woke up, looking over towards my clock. Through my silver bangs I saw that it was 11:00PM. Compared to what time I usually got up, it was still early. I tried to turn over and force my body back into sleep mode, but something was keeping me from doing so, like a warning or something. I pulled myself from under my covers, walked through piles of clothes, shoes, magazines, papers and a few other things that cluttered my floors and towards my 

desktop. I wiggled the mouse, and clicked on the AOL mail icon. I logged in, and when my e-mail account popped up, I almost choked on my own spit.

**THERE WAS MESSAGE FROM KAGOME!**

I clicked on the message, and began to read it.

"Hey baby! I'm so sorry I haven't e-mailed you back. I was super busy in America, I barely had time to eat and sleep Literally. Anyways, I'm back in town. Actually my cousin Mi Mi, from America is here too. She's going to Tokyo U, and is moving in tomorrow. Anyways, I've missed you so much. I almost died my first week in America without you, but I learned to deal. Kuro helped me keep my mind off you by taking me out. So, how was your summer? I hope you weren't too bored in Tokyo all by yourself. Well, I got your invitation to your Blowout. I don't think I'll be able to make it this year, I have to help Mi Mi move in, and there's no telling how long that's going to take. Sorry. Well I love you; call me later so we can go do something. XOXOXOX your one & only, Kagome."

I frowned at the message. She had been gone for three months and this is all I get. She was putting me on the back burning for this Mi Mi girl I've never meet, and some dude name Kuro kept her mind off me, by taking her out.

**It sounded like she was cheating on me, in America. **

I laughed as soon as that thought crossed my mind. Kagome was not the kind of girl to cheat. Hell, if she knew I was cheating on her with any of the girls at our school, she'd probably forgive me, and act like it never happened.

She was just that predictable, and just that nice.

However, the good thing that came out of this message, is that she wasn't going to be showing up at my blowout. That means I could mess around with all the girls I wanted to, including her. She has never turned me down before.

I chuckled, deleted the message, and picked up my cell phone heading towards my bathroom.

I had phone calls to make.

**.:.**

I laughed at the message I sent Inuyasha. Knowing him, he already was thinking about all the girls he could mess with behind my back without me knowing. Little did he know I had a foolproof plan blooming, ready to crush his tiny little bubble made safe haven.

"I'm guessing you sent the message," Mi Mi, said walking into my bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am I did. All we have to do now is put the plan into action."

"Hmm, so please explain to me what this plan is. I hate to be left out of a vengeful scheme."

"Well I just sent Inu an e-mail apologizing for not replying to his messages. I also stated that I couldn't make it to his blowout because I was helping you move in. Because Inuyasha is such a block head, he'll believe that I'll be too tired to show up regardless if we finish early or not.. Therefore, he's probably going to try and get with every girl at this party, especially Kikyo.. That's what I am hoping. I've also asked a few of my friends to help me out with this plan.

I'm going to have Kagura, and Sango show up to the party, and mess with his peanut brain. Build up his ego, and stuff. Eventually he'll stop messing with Kikyo, who will become frustrated, and want his attention. She'll likely lead him towards a private room, for some alone time. That is where you and I come in. We're going to give them enough time to get into action, before we accidently find them. I'm going to play the hurt card, tears and all, make a big ol' scene. Dropping him, Kikyo, and hopefully Ayame too. It'll be the talk of the school for the rest of the summer, and even the first month of school. All the dudes are going to hate Inuyasha, and all the girls are going to bitch out Kikyo and Ayame. I won't even have to fight my battles. I'll just watch their senior year fall apart right before my eyes. I'm hoping that they come back begging for my love, and friendship so I can humiliate them some more. This is payback for all the shit they've put me through these past couple years." I said, picturing the entire show in my head.

**Oh, I was so looking forward to this. **

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy. You're about to do him in. Goshness chica, remind me to never get on your bad side"

"Yeah, I know, but you know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'"

"True statement chica. So what's the plan for today?"

"Ummm, do you need anything for your dorm? We need swim suits for this blowout fiasco, and I need to talk to Kagura, Sango, and Kikyo."

"Why Kikyo?"

"I want to see if she'll come clean, so that she doesn't have to be put through so much humiliation. I want to know her story. I can't just judge this from Ayame's word only. I've never seen Inuyasha and Kikyo do anything. They're super close, but they've been friends since diapers."

"That makes sense. You don't know for sure what's really going on. But don't fall for Any BS either. She'll pull that hurt card just like you're going to do to her and Inuyasha at the party. Go into this with a clear, but guarded head and heart." I nodded letting her know that I understood. I picked up my cell and held down the number 4 button.

"Hello Kikyo …"

**.:.**

I was nervous.

Really nervous!

Kagome had called me and said she needed to talk about something important. I hoped it wasn't anything too serious, but then there was no telling what she had to say.

Eh … Did I mention I was nervous.

I could feel my heart thumping in my ears. Please Kami, don't let her know about them.

I stopped in front of the Fuedal Café, took a breath to calm my nerves, and opened the door. If I came in here bouncing off the walls with nerves she would defiantly know what was up. I looked around searching for dull blue eyes and matted wavy hair, and what I found was something I wasn't expecting!

There stood a girl with bright, electrifying blue eyes, and glossy layered hair. She was in a pair of blue jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and a red halter top that tied behind her neck.

**THAT COULDN'T BE KAGOME … **

**S … S … SHE LOOKED GOOD!**

**NO BETTER THAN GOOD... GORGEOUS! **

**OH MY KAMI!**

I walked over to her, slowly, unsure of my steps. Because dammit ,this couldn't be her. I took a seat next to her at the bar, with my mouth gapped open.

**This couldn't be her!**

"Hello Kikyo."

**It really was her!**

"Close your mouth girl, you're gonna catch flies." came an unfamiliar voice from beside Kagome. I looked over Kagome and saw a girl with purple eyes, and purple colored streaks in her hair. She was dressed exactly like Kagome, only her halter-top was black instead of red. She glared at me, and I closed my mouth slowly. Who was this girl, and what did she have to do with Kagome?

"Mi Mi, be nice. Anyways Kikyo this is my older cousin Kimiko, and Kimiko, this is my best friend Kikyo," Kagome said gesturing between the two of us. Even her voice sounded different, not soft at all, but it wasn't loud and annoying either. It was strong and confident. I must say I liked it. I looked over to the Kimiko girl and smiled. She smiled before rolling her eyes and walking off.

**What the fuck was her problem?!**

"Where is she going?" I asked

"Oh, I told her to give you and I some private time to talk. It's been awhile since we've talked. How was your summer? Did you have fun in Hong Kong?"

"Yeah, I had an amazing time. It's super busy and crowded over there. Much more than here in Tokyo. How was America? I see you've changed a lot this summer. You look gorgeous."

"I know, America is so pretty, and the changes are welcome. Kimiko, Kuro, Gin, Toshi, and Sapphire, all put me through hell while I was there. But it was worth it. I enjoyed the hard work."

"That's good, so what was it that you needed to talk about?"

"I know about you and Inuyasha, Kikyo." I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about?

**Inuyasha and me?**

"What are you talking about, 'you know about me and Inuyasha' I haven't talked to him or seen him for that matter since school was over. You know that."

"Yes, Ayame has been telling me about you two and your little rendezvous."

"Rendezvous ..? Really Kagome, did you hit your head on the way here. Inuyasha and I haven't done anything, and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. If you keep accusing me of stuff, I'm going to leave, and our friendship will be null and void. I don't take accusations lightly."

**.:.**

I looked at Kikyo and wanted to laugh. Did she really think I was going to believe the act she was putting on?

**I mean it was all an act right?**

The confusion that showed on her face, and the anger in her eyes were telling me a different story. Maybe she didn't know what I was talking about.

**But why would Ayame lie? What did she have to gain from it?**

"Kikyo, be honest with me. Have you been sleeping and dating Inuyasha since Spring Break?" She looked at me and frowned, the confusion disappeared and the anger started to rise.

"Are you fucking serious? That is what you brought me here to talk about? Why in the hell would I be doing that to you? He's all yours! If I wanted him, I would have taken him way before you got to him! Did you forget that he and I have been friends since diapers! He's like a brother to me! Kagome, I didn't think you would accuse me, your best friend, of some stupid ass shit like that! Who told you that, and what made you believe them?!" She yelled at me, like I was a little child.

"Ayame told me, but who am I to believe? You and I don't really talk, and it looks like you and Inuyasha are dating more than he and I are!" I answered back.

"Well he is my best friend, like I've said we've been friends since diaper days! But really you believe Ayame! She is the most conniving, back-stabbing bitch in Tokyo! She's done so many things to you and you're just blind to it! Do you ever wonder who came up with the idea to change your wardrobe? It wasn't me, or Inuyasha. You don't need special attire to be my friend!

She's been sleeping with Inuyasha since way before spring break, from what I've figured out. I wanted to tell you, but because you so blindly trust that girl, I knew you wouldn't believe me! I know I come off as a slut, and it seems like I've had sex with millions of guys, but I really haven't! I've only been with maybe 3 guys.I have a boyfriend that none of you know about, but I didn't want that bitch to seduce him!"

"But what about Kouga?"

"What about him? He knows about Inuyasha and Ayame. Actually I think all of our friends do. We were just waiting on you to catch up. Kouga can't break up with the girl since she's his betrothed, but that hasn't stopped him from coming after other girls. You do realize that the boy is in love with you right? Why do you think Ayame is messing with Inuyasha? He's so not her type! But she thinks that she can get back at you for stealing her beloved Kouga, even though she's the one who pushed him away!

You might want to check all your facts, because the one you've been believing is the one who is stabbing you in the back. When you get your shit right, and realize who your real friends are, call me. Until then, our friendship is null and void." She glared at me before storming out of the café.

I felt like such an idiot! I had fallen right into Ayame's trap, without even realizing it. No wonder she was the one who always texted me, telling me what Inuyasha and Kikyo were 

doing. She was taking part in the act and pinning Kikyo with it.

"Gome-chan what happened?" Kimiko asked rushing towards me.

"She's not sleeping with him, Ayame is." I said before the dam broke and tears began to fall from my eyes. I felt Mi Mi lead me out of the café, and helped me into the car. I remember her putting the car in drive, before I zoned out and closed my eyes.

**I was such a fool.**

**I was still naïve.**

**I accused the one who was truthful and believed the one who was deceitful. **

**She would pay, and HE would TOO.**

-End-

So No Sesshomaru And Kagome Yet, But The Break Up Is In The Next Chapter, So Sesshomaru Will Be Coming Into Play Soon! Don't Worry And Don't Be Mad At Me! So How Many People Really Thought It Was Kikyo? Ha Ha … Not! I Actually Like Kikyo! I Know I Shouldn't But When It Comes To Choosing Between Kikyo Or Kagome, I'll Always Choose Kikyo! She's Not Half As Naïve And She Can Stand On Her Own! Anyways, Thank You To All The Lovely The Reviews I Got For The Last Chapter. Somebody Figured Out How Sesshomaru Is Going To Come In, But I'm Not Telling Who! Well I'm Gonna Go Start **Breaking Dawn** Now! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE **TWLIGHT SERIES** YOU NEED TO! ITS AMAZING, HAS TEENAGE VAMPIRES AND A SEXY FICTONAL CHARACTER NAMED EDWARD CULLEN! WOOT WOOT! Oh And How Many People Got Thrown Off By The Kiss … It Just Kinda Happened!

Review, Rate, And Tell Me What You Think.

Thanks!

Peace. Love & Crunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Real Angel Can't Do The Devils Deeds

It had been a week since the incident with Kikyo, and Kagome was starting to piss me off. She tried to act fake happy when we went shopping and when we moved me into my dorm. However, I could tell that the Kikyo thing had shaken her up and she was going about dealing with it the wrong way. She was turning back into the old Kagome. The fake, the dim, the quiet Kagome, and it was driving me crazy.

I understood that what Kikyo had done had shocked her, but damn, that was no reason to forget all the training she had put herself through. I also understood that Kikyo was a girl who was the three c's: cool, calm, and collective. That meant she never blew up about anything, but what Kagome didn't understand was that accusations make the best of people get dirty.

I looked over to Kagome's sleeping form, and wanted to get up and slap her! She looked so bad right now! Her hair was matted, she had bags under her eyes, and she was getting paler and paler by the minuet.

**Eh … I need someone to talk to.**

I picked up my cell phone, walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door before stuffing a towel underneath the door and dialing the only person who could help me out.

"_Hello," came the drowsy voice, of my best friend Kuro._

"Hey Ro Ro, you sleeping?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"_Yes Mi Mi I'm sleeping, but what's up? Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

"No, not even close. It hasn't hit midnight yet. I've got a half hour."

"_Hmm, okay. So tell me what's wrong and why you're calling me this lovely morning?"_

"Its Kagome!"

"_What's happened now?"_

I proceeded to tell him all that had happened, and when I finished he just sighed and stayed silent.

"Kuro?"

"_I'm here."_

"Why'd you get silent on me? I thought you had fallen asleep on me or something."

"_I should have; I didn't get that much sleep last night."_

"Hmm, having too much fun with those toss-ups I see."

"_Not even, it's been hard going to sleep and knowing you're not there. I know we agreed that we would all go our separate ways, but it's taking a toll on all of us. Gin's been staying with momma, because he feels empty in his own house. Toshi and Sapphire spend more time shopping and buying miscellaneous stuff that reminds them of you, and well I just can't sleep. When I do, I have a dream that you've forgotten about me, about all of us and it hurts."_

I felt my heart tighten, my family was in pain and it was because of me.

"I'm sorry, Ro Ro"

"_It's Okay Mi Mi, but back to the Kagome thing. You have to sit down and talk to her. Explain to her how you feel about this situation, and how she's going at it all wrong. She's trying to be mean and vindictive. She can't do it because she doesn't have one mean bone in her body. She's too compassionate, even towards those people who have done her wrong. Make her see reason, and help her change her plan into something that screams her, not something that screams you. Oh, and tell her not to fret over the Kikyo thing. If they are truly good friends, they'll patch things up without even knowing it. Kagome does need to apologize for what she did too."_

"Okay will do. Well, I'm going to let you go back to sleep. I love you. Tell Gin that I love him and miss him too. Let Toshi and Fire know that whatever they bought and don't want send it to me. I can make good use of it."

"_Okay will do. I love you too. Tell Kagome I said I love her and that everything will be okay. Call me and let me know what happens ,okay?"_

"Okay. Bye Ro Ro."

"_Bye Mi Mi."_

-Click-

I placed my phone on the counter and smiled. Kuro always knew what to say to make things better for me.

**Where would I be without my best friend?**

I removed the towel from under the door, threw it into the dirty clothes hamper, unlocked the door and headed to bed. I asked God to help me through this situation before I climbed into bed. Something was telling me that I needed all my strength come tomorrow.

The next morning when I returned from my run, surprisingly Kagome wasn't there. I shrugged it off not thinking anything of it and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Kagome was supposed to confront Inuyasha today at his party. If I had anything to do with it, the confrontation was going to be very small and unnoticeable. Public humiliation wasn't in Kagome's vocabulary. After my shower, I found Kagome sitting at the computer typing away. I wanted to ask who she was e-mailing, but at the same time, I didn't want to know.

"Hey Mi Mi," she said flashing me another fake smile. I mentally rolled my eyes, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Kagome, we need to talk." I stated not wasting time. I wasn't going to let her go through with this madness, I had to say something before it was too late.

"About what Mi Mi … Don't tell me you're backing out on me …?" She stopped typing and turned towards me. Even though she tried to show confidence on her face, I could see through the small cracks just how much this 'plan' was tearing her apart.

"Backing out is something I never do, but gracefully exiting is something I do very well. Have you ever heard that real angels can never do the devils deeds?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Because it applies to this situation perfectly; you, Kagome, are a real angel. When god created you, he made sure that you never knew what it was like to struggle and to suffer. He also made sure you knew how to be compassionate, and merciful to those who betray you in the worse ways. Now you're trying to go through with a plan, that someone like me can't even stomach to do. Public humiliation is not an easy thing. Not only does it make those you humiliate hurt; it also changes the way people look at you. In the end, you end up hurting yourself. Because you turn into something short of a monster; I've seen it happen to the best of them, and sweetheart you're beyond the best of them."

"But Mi Mi, I need to do something. I can't just walk around again like nothing happened. I can't go back to the way things were; I can't fake it any longer." Even though she was objecting, I could tell that she was already accepting the simple facts I had stated. All I needed to do now is make her change her plan into something more her.

"Then don't fake it; show Inuyasha the new woman you've become. Make him chase after you and want your attention. Don't stoop to his level. You know there are two things guys love to do: have sex, and chase after the unattainable. You sweetheart are of the later. Go to this party on point, like you own the place. Ignore him, yet lead him on. When it's just you and him; explain to him what's happened this summer and all that you've learnt. Make him see that "predictable" Kagome is gone, and that he either 'gets with it or gets lost'. He'll be getting lost for sure. You need to enjoy the single life and find a dude who really loves you!" I grinned, I could already picture the look on Inuyasha's face once he saw the new Kagome. No man, gay or straight, would be able to deny that she was just that sexy!

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asked with a smirk. She already knew how.

"Call him right now and tell him you're coming to the party cause we finished moving. Then call Kagura and Sango; you're going to need your real friends for this one! Then it's off to play dress up, serious dress up! Babe, you're going to be more than just gorgeous!" She smiled at me and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number and held the phone as it rang.

"It went to voice mail …"

"Leave a voice mail smart one, at least you tried to contact him."

"Okay … Hey Baby! So guess what? I'll be able to make the party, and I'm bringing Mi Mi and a few of my best friends from work. I'll see you there. I love you" She hung up the phone and looked at me with a smile.

"Hurry Up! Call Sango and Kagura. Tell them to bring their sexiest swimsuits, and some cute beach clothes."

"Okay Okay … I'm getting there don't rush me!" She finally sounded like my Kagome.

**Did I mention that today was going to be a good day?**

.:.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

She wasn't supposed to come! Everything was planned because she wouldn't be there! What the fuck did she mean things changed! They were supposed to be moving that Mi Mi girl into her dorm! They couldn't have been done this early!

Fucking shit!

This sucks!

"Dumb bitch, fucking up my plans" I mumbled to myself heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, calling your girlfriend a 'dumb bitch' is neither smart nor becoming. Please stop it," said my older half brother Sesshomaru.

"Shut the fuck up fluffy. I'll call her whatever the hell I want, she's MY girlfriend."

"That's nice. I don't want anything that plain, and boring."

"Good, because she's mine."

"Hn, but Inuyasha, enlighten me on how your girlfriend has ruined your plans?"

"She's coming to the party, and I was planning on getting some from Ayame. With her there it's not possible. She doesn't even seem to notice the fact that me and Ayame are together. She's so dense. Everyone else knows but her."

"Maybe she's not dense; maybe she's just making it seem like she hasn't noticed. Even a blind man can see that you two are together by the way she's all over you."

"Hn, Kagome is not bright enough to notice. If she were, she still wouldn't say anything. I have that girl wrapped around my finger." However, even as the words escaped my mouth, the sinking feeling that Sesshomaru was right seemed to grow.

**Not even, Kagome loves me; she wouldn't go against me. **

"Little brother, do not think so hard on it. If the girl is yours as you've stated, then this shouldn't mess up your plans at all. Maybe she'll finally give you what you've wanted from her." He tossed over his shoulder as he headed out the door. Maybe he was right, a smirk spread across my face.

**My plans weren't ruined, they were finally starting to bloom.**

.:.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I looked good. I felt fabulous and I was finally going to be able to leave Mr. Wrong and let Mr. Right find me. I applied a dark line of eye liner to my eyes, rubbed on a thick coat of lip gloss, and slid my feet into a pair of black and white checkered flip flops that matched my two piece swimsuit.

"Gome-Chan, are you ready yet?" I heard Sango yell from my bedroom.

"I'm ready I'm ready," I said taking one more look at myself before heading into my bedroom.

"About time Kagome, I was starting to think you were giving up on this plan of yours." Kagura said, leaning against my bedroom door. She had on a gold one piece that left nothing to imagination. It hugged her in the right places and gave you a nice look at her well-built stomach.

"Kagura, no need to worry, I am not given up on it. So where's Mi Mi?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't in my bedroom.

"She's downstairs talking to her boyfriend Gin." Sango said standing up and heading towards my bathroom. Her two-piece swimsuit was blue and white and kept her covered, but didn't make her look like she was over dressed.

"So are ya'll ready to go?" I asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"Almost, Sango has to use the bathroom, and put on her shorts. I was wondering, do you have a cover up I could use? I think I left mines at home since it's not in my bag."

"Yeah, in my closet I have a white halter dress. It's kinda thin, and when I was in America I used it for a cover up, so don't worry about messing it up or anything."

"Okay."

About a half hour later, we were sitting outside of Inuyasha's mansion. I was nervous, very nervous.

"Kagome, relax just have fun. You have nothing to worry about, plus Sango, Kagura and I are here for you too." Kimiko said patting me on the back.

"I know, I'm just scared; what if this doesn't turn out the way I want it too?"

"It will now come on; we didn't get all extra sexy to sit in the car all night."I looked at her and laughed, Kimiko was just too conceited.

"Alright then, let's go and show off our sexiness!" We all got out the car and headed towards the backyard, where you could hear music thumping, and smell the barbecue in the air.

.:.

I watched my little brother with disgust. Groups of girls were crowded around him, boosting his already too large ego. I didn't understand what any person could see in an obnoxious, unintelligent scum that I called a brother.

"Hey Sesshomaru" came the feminine voice of my brother friend, Kikyo.

"Hn."

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no, anyways are you ready for college?"

"Yes."

"Finally he speaks! That's good, I hope you enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it the best I can Kikyo."

"Okay Sesshomaru" I watched her walk away and smirked, she was the only person who could ever get me to speak more than a word. That was because we were childhood friends, of sorts.

"Hey Sessho my man, check out the 4 new beautiful ladies." My 'best friend' Naraku said pointing towards the backyard entrance. There stood four girls, one with a white dress on and black hair, another with a blue and white stripped swimsuit top on and brown hair. The other two girls were what stuck out the most, they both had an odd messy haircut, one had purple in her hair and the other had an orange almost red color in hers. They were toned, yet small and feminine, and they were cute, even though I would never admit it.

What struck me as odd was the gor;with the blue eyes, she looked oddly familiar. The only person I knew of who had blue eyes was … Inuyasha's wench. But that couldn't be her, she was so pale, and dull the last time I saw her. I watched her walk over to Inuyasha and saw the surprise that flew across his face; he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

**I guess it was Inuyasha's wench.**

I watched two of her friends head over to the pool and jump in while the girl with the purple hair headed to the grill, and fixed her a plate. For the rest of the night, each girl kept an eye on Kagome, who Inuyasha seemed to be hanging off of. She acted as if he wasn't there but then showered him with love taps and kisses, just to appease his temper. Then as the party started to end, she led him into the house, nodding to her friends who followed behind at a slow and careful distance. I looked at Naraku, who had also seen the exchange. We both rose from our seats, and headed into the house to see what was about to happen.

.:.

Ever since I had gotten to the party, Inuyasha had been all over me. It aggravated me to no end, but I kept my cool, more than normal. All the guys hadn't even recognized me and for once it felt good to be the center of attention. Ayame hadn't spoken a word to me, she proceeded to glare at me, and even tried to openly get Inuyasha's attention, as if I wouldn't notice. Kikyo was very cordial with me, but I could tell she was still upset about what happened at the café. I wanted to apologize so badly, but never had the chance to with all these people around. Now on to Inuyasha … I started to notice all the things he did that aggravated me beyond reason, like his awful language, his obnoxious attitude, and the way he seemed to show me off, as if I was some toy. He never showed me off before!

**How could I, good, fun-loving Kagome, love someone like him? **

As the party continued to play around me, I tried my hardest to ignore Inuyasha's clingy yet possessive behavior. For the most part, it worked. I would kiss him, or pull him into a loving embrace and it would satisfy his need for me, and my need for him to stop nagging. When the party finally came to an end, I wanted to jump up and down with joy! I could finally end this charade, and move on to bigger and better things.

I had prepped myself for this. I knew Inuyasha wasn't going to give me up without a fight, and I knew that at the end of the day, I was still going to love him and wish for his friendship. Regardless how he's treated me, he has been there for me, and when I needed a best 

friend he was that friend. I nodded to the girls before pulling Inuyasha into the house and towards the den. It would be easier for Mi Mi and the others to get to me if anything went wrong. I sat down on the couch and pulled him down with me. He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head. He tried it again, and I moved again.

"Kagome, what the fuck? Will you fucking stop moving?"

"Because Inuyasha have a few things I need to say."

"Save them for later. We haven't seen each other in months and you want to talk."

"Yes Inuyasha I want to talk, and you're going to listen regardless if you want to or not."

"Feh, go ahead and say what you need to say."

"Well Inuyasha there is a reason why I've changed my outer appearance. It wasn't to make you happy, it was for me. I've changed mentally too. I don't think or act the same way. I'm not quiet and naive anymore and well, you're not a part of the change. Everything I changed was to get away from you. I know about you sleeping with Ayame. That's only because Kikyo told me, after I accused her of being with you. I don't understand why you would cheated on me, but I know that I can't be with anyone who won't respect me or my wishes. I have a good feeling that you cheated on me because I'm not giving you my virginity, and that hurts. You promised that you would wait for me when I was ready. So from this day forth you and I are no longer together. I hope we can still be friends, since I consider you my best friend, but if we can't, then I hope you find the right one for you. " I lean forward and kissed his cheek before standing up and heading towards where Mi Mi and the others were waiting, but I stopped when I heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"Kagome, do you really think that any guy is going to wait for you to make up your mind about your virginity? I didn't fuck Ayame because you wouldn't give it up, I did it because I wanted too. I haven't loved you or felt a spark towards you for at least 6 months counting this summer. You were just too dull, but now the new you, well I don't think I could give her up. You're too beautiful and I refuse to let anyone have what's been mine for almost 2 years. So no Kagome, you and I aren't done because I won't let you go. You're going to be mine for however long I see fit." Then he chuckled again.

It hurt to know that he cheated on me, because he was no longer attracted to me. It pissed me 

off to know that now that since I was beautiful, I deserved his love and attention. He had to be kidding me if he thought I was going to stay with his two-timing behind. I had better things waiting for me in the near future.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but that's where you're wrong. I'm not going to be yours just because you say I should. You might have controlled me in the past, but you're not controlling me now. I'm done with being your extra baggage, so we're done. This is the end, period. You had me and you lost me, your problem not mine. Oh, and I'm happy you lost interest in me, because now I'll be the only thing on your mind, and the only thing you will never have again!"

During my entire rant I stomped over to Inuyasha, and by the end I was in his face and we were nose to chest, I was still shorter than he was. I looked at him and caught the anger in his eyes. I should have been worried that he would strike me, but my training with Gin had prepared me for something like that. So when he swung to slap me, I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He double over and I turned around to make a run for it, but he caught me by the leg.

"KIMIKO!" I yelled as I went down. I tried to kick Inuyasha away from me, but the grip he had on my leg only tightened. I heard tons of footsteps heading towards my direction, and I knew that someone was coming to save me. Inuyasha pulled me towards him, and slapped me. It stung but at the same time it didn't. I knew I would have a bruise, but it would be worth it in the end.

"ASSHOLE GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!" I heard Kimiko yell. I looked in her direction and watched her run up to Inuyasha and punch him in the face. He let go of my leg and I moved away quickly. I watched Kimiko continue to punch Inuyasha and began to get worried, if she didn't stop Inuyasha wasn't going to have much face left.

"Mi Mi, stop it! He only hit me once, don't keep hitting him. He isn't a punching bag." I said from my position on the floor. She looked at me and stopped but not before kicking him in the balls.

"The broken nose, busted lip, and black eyes are for touching Kagome. The kick in the balls is to remind you keep your dick in your pants!" She spat at him before walking over to me. She leaned forwards and touched my cheek. I moved away, and she just laughed.

"He smacked you pretty hard, but you'll live. Let's go, and put some ice on that. You can 

stay at the dorm with me so your mom won't have to see your bruise."

"Okay, you were right, nobody hits as hard as Gin." We laughed, before she helped me stand up and lead me towards the den exit. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, Ayame, Kagura and Sango watching me, but looking at Inuyasha.

"Girl, that was uncalled for. You didn't need to hit him that many times." Sesshomaru said to Kimiko. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"And who are you to tell me that it was uncalled for? He hit my cousin and was on his way to doing it again; let the semi-ass whooping I just gave him be a reminder that he should never hit a girl. Oh and by the way who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru, and that's my brother you just beat up."

She laughed before replying, "Really, he's your brother? You must be older than him. Well if you would like to redeem his pride and fight me so be it. I've fought men older than you before."

"I won't fight for his honor. He brought it upon himself."

"Good, I really didn't feel like messing up your pretty face."

"Hn"

"Kagome are you okay?" Ayame asked. I wanted to slap her, but I didn't. I had no reason too, well I did, but like Kimiko said 'Real angels couldn't do the devils work.'

"I'm fine Ayame, but I do have a request of you. Never show your face around me again. You've hurt me more than anyone. Why couldn't you had just told the truth or at least told him no? You knew how I felt about him, and yet you slept with him, and blamed it all on Kikyo. Kikyo, I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong. I hope that you and I can reconcile. I know it will take lots of time and effort on my part, but I'm willing to put in all the extra effort."

"Kagome It's okay I understand. Ayame, you and I are done being friends for good. No matter how much time and effort you put in, things will never be the same. You turned 

Kagome against me, and created all of this drama. I don't care why you did it, but I don't want to be a part of your circle any longer. Kagome, I'll see you when school starts, goodnight everyone." Kikyo turned around and headed around the corner. I looked at Ayame who had yet to say a word. I wanted an apology, but then I didn't need it. I had already forgiven her without an explanation. It was just the kind of person I was. I looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for causing such a commotion, and I apologize for Mi Mi's reaction. I forgot how physical she could really be. If there are any damages, I will take care of them. Thank you for letting my friends and I come into your home. I know you watched us the entire time to see what we were up to though. Enjoy college, and have an amazing life. I doubt you'll be seeing me anymore." I smiled at Naraku, who winked at me, and headed into the hallway towards the front door. I waited a few seconds before I opened the door, hoping Ayame would say something but she never did. I looked towards Kimiko, Sango and Kagura and they just smiled at me, their eyes shining with pride. I opened the door and headed down the long driveway towards my car; we all piled in and headed towards Tokyo U.

A smile spread across my face … **It was time to begin the hunt, for Mr. Right. **

-End-

So that was the break up, and Sesshomaru finally came into the picture! This chapter was hard to write. Thanks to Bree who helped me through my small fit of writers block. Woot Woot! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys make me so happy! And was the chapter long enough? A lot of people complained that the last chapter was too short, but it was like almost 3000 words … but I guess it did seem short … so I hope this one makes you guys much happier! Oh and if you wanted to know what the girls swimsuits looked like the links are below here … I hope they work this time! LOL

Kagura's Swimsuit-

www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID286223&CategoryID17290

Kagome's swimsuit-

www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID310394&CategoryID17290&LinkTypeEverGreen

Sango's Swimsuit-

www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID286817&CategoryID17290&LinkTypeEverGreen

Kimiko's Swimsuit-

www1./catalog/product/index.ognc?ID286466&CategoryID17290&LinkTypeEverGreen

**Ok but on to serious business … Leeza**

**I would say that your review made me mad but it really didn't it actually disappointed me, because you judged my story based on the last chapter, never taking the time to think maybe she'll change it around. I told you my story would be like no one else's and I plan on doing that. I know that Inuyasha being possessive is a tad bit cliché, but he is a very possessive man so it's nothing new on that part. Um … so here's my plan with you. If you have nothing nice to say to help, don't review because the last review you sent me seemed to put me and my story down more than actually help. Oh, and it's a hassle to keep writing you personal messages at the end of each chapter and unfair to my other reviewers. So please give me an e-mail where I can personally reach you. Thanks.**

Rate, Review, And Tell Me What You Think.

Peace. Love. & Crunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- First Day, New Beginnings

I woke up the next morning feeling very restless. It was the first day of my senior year, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen. It had only been two days since I had broken up with Inuyasha and Mi Mi had almost sent him to the hospital. It was also the same night we found out who Mi Mi's roommate was. You could understand the surprise of seeing Sesshomaru Tashio walk through the front door glaring at us and asking what the hell not in those exact words … we were doing in his room.

Mi Mi politely reminded him that it was her room too, and that 'he could get with it or get loss'. He called her a wench and told her that she needed to learn some respect, Mi Mi threw a glass bottle at his head. However, before a real fight could take place, Naraku and I intervened and removed the two from each other sights. I took Mi Mi on to the patio and Naraku pushed Sesshomaru out the dorm and to Kami knows where, neither of them ever returned. Thank Kami for that, because Mi Mi was still upset, and I did not have the money to bail her or anyone else out of jail.

Heading towards my closet, I had already decided on wearing my black high-waisted skirt, with a clean and crisp white button down blouse, and my black and white pumps. I bumped my bangs, and the few strands that framed the sides of my face, before pulling my hair into a nice elegant bun. I grabbed my big Isaac Mizrahi satchel, my cell and my keys before heading downstairs.

"Kagome you look beautiful!" My mother said, while handing me my breakfast.

"Thanks mom, but if it wasn't for Mi Mi I wouldn't looked this good, or wear anything like this." I said, feeling a blush creep on to my cheeks.

"Yes, she did do an amazing job, when you told me you wanted a change I didn't think it would be one so drastic, but your confidence is up and you look very happy, so I guess the change was worth it." She said, while placing a cup of orange juice in front of me. I smiled at her and mumbled a thank you before digging into my pancakes.

"Yes Ma'am! So where's Souta?" I asked wondering why he wasn't down here yet, the night before he had been bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"He caught a ride with a friend of his, so you'll see him at school once you get there. Did you get your classes set up at the community college?" She asked taking my plate and placing it in the sink.

"Yes ma'am, I take English 1301 and Calculus I for my third and fourth periods on A Days and English 1302 and History for my seventh and eighth periods on B Days. So I'll be leaving school right after lunch is over." I said checking the time on my cell phone; I couldn't afford to be late.

"Okay, do you work tonight?"

"Yes 6 to close, Mi Mi is going to bring me home, I'm giving her the car during the day, since she's trying to find a job and get reacquainted with Tokyo."I responding while, placing my cell in my bag and picking it up off the floor.

"Oh okay." Her voice was low, and I knew she was getting ready to give me the 'talk' and blubber about how I was growing up so fast and that she was losing her little girl. I didn't want to hear that, because then we would cry and cry and I would never make it to school on time, plus it was time for her to let me go.

"Yes ma'am, but I should be going Mi Mi is waiting for me at the dorm." I placed a kiss on her cheek and headed out the door and down the shrine stairs. I got into my car and headed towards Tokyo University, checking the clock, just to be sure I had time to do everything I needed to do.

**.:.**

I walked into my dorm room to find that that girl I was rooming with had already gone to bed. I had spent the majority of my day trying to get rid of her, but to no avail, she was stuck with me regardless if I liked it or not. I stripped down into my boxers and allowed sleep to claim me. What seemed like minutes later I woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door; I threw the covers off and snatched my bedroom door open, almost taking the hinges off it.

"What!" I growled out, as soon as I open the door.

"I can see your not a morning person Sesshomaru, is Kimiko up yet? I'm here to pick her up." My half brothers ex-wench asked with a glowing smile on her face. I looked her over noticing for the first time since the party at how beautiful she really was even though I would never tell her, she was below me.

"This Sesshomaru does not know if the wench is up or not but you may come in." I stepped aside to allow her to walk through the door. I followed her with my eyes taking in her cream-colored legs and nicely plump backside. "You can wait out here or go into her room to get her I do not care, but please keep it down some of us do not have school until later." I said closing and locking the front door and heading towards my room. I closed my door quickly, missing the blush spreading across her face.

**.:.**

Once Sesshomaru was out of sight and out of mind, I let out a slight squeal and headed toward Kimiko's room.

**I HAD JUST SEEN SESSHOMARU SHIRTLESS!**  
**OH EM GEE!**

I busted into Kimiko's room without knocking and caught her straightening her hair. She glanced over at me with a 'What the hell is your problem?' look and I couldn't help but smile and collapse on her bed.

"You will not guess what I just saw?" I said closing my eyes picturing his well-sculpted abs and arms.

"Try me, is there's some crazy man runnin' around naked or somethin?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes, only she would come up with something like that.

"Ha not even, I just saw Sesshomaru shirtless, the SESSHOMARU TASHIO! 'Mr. I-have-a-stick-stuck-up-my-ass.' shirtless, and I must say the Kami's have blessed him beyond reason! It's heavenly seeing him without a shirt!" I sat up, and she just glared at me.

"That's what's got you busting into my room like that, that jackass! I bet it can't even compare to my baby Gin, so quit drooling. Plus isn't he your ex's brother, we don't want you running through the family Kagome." I looked at her and frowned, she just had to go and ruin the moment!

"Oh whatever, are you ready to go, I can't afford to be late to school on my first day, senior or not." I asked standing up and fixing my outfit.

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready, so question. What time do you need me to come get you?" she asked pulling me out her room.

"12:50 I'll be done with lunch by then and my class doesn't start until 1:30," I answered making a side glance towards Sesshomaru closed bedroom door. What I wouldn't do to see that body of his again.

"Okay and what time do I need to pick you up from community?" I waited by the stairs while Kimiko locked the dorm room door.  
"5:00," I said standing next to the car waiting for her to unlock the door.

"Okay well lets go, and loving the outfit! That's too cute!" I looked back towards the dorm before turning around and buckling my seatbelt, preparing myself for the upcoming day. We arrived at school in about thirty minutes, but I couldn't find the strength to get up and out of the car. All of a sudden, my hands felt clammy, my heart started to pump erratically and my vision was fuzzy.

For the first time ever … **I was alone. **  
**There would be no Kikyo or Ayame**  
**No Inuyasha**  
**Just me, myself and I … was I really ready for this?**

"Kagome calm down, it's not going to be that bad, don't worry about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Ayame, let them say and think what they want. You know the truth and you know what's really going on. Go in there with your head held high. You're a Higurashi girl and one thing we can do is stand alone and adapt to our environment." Mi Mi said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I know, but I've never been alone before, I've been with them since freshmen year, I don't know how to stand alone and adapt."

"Yes, you do, you went to America all on your own, you adapted to what we shot at you and the confidence we offered you. You found out how to be your own person and found a voice. Go in there and show them what you have become. Don't stoop to their petty level and degrade yourself by falling into their trap and running back to them, make new friends or get to know your acquaintances. Make the best of this situation, plus you never know there might be a surprise waiting for you." I turned to Mi Mi and smiled, she was right. I didn't bust my butt all summer to turn back now. I was a Higurashi girl and I was going to live up to my name. I unlocked the door and stepped out taking my bag with me. I smiled at Kimiko before walking away heading towards my high school.

I walked into school with a new sense of pride, all eyes were on me, and all the conversations were about me. It felt good to be center of attention.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said to the elderly woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Higurashi. I have your schedule right here, your little brother has already came and gotten his, that boy is so excited about high school. Anyway, here's your senior information packet and your schedule but I need you to step into Principle Osimaki's office, he has a duty he'd like you to attend to." I gave Mrs. Lee a confused look before grabbing my packet and schedule and heading into my principles office. I knocked softly before hearing a gruff come in. I walked in and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi's, I'm hoping you enjoyed your summer?" My principle of now four years said, reclining in his desk chair.

"Yes, Sensei-sama, I did," I replied, wondering what exactly he needed me to do.

"That's lovely to hear. Now let's gets down to business. I don't know if you heard but the school jurisdiction has changed once again and about a hundred or so Seniors were suppose to be moved to our school. Well I gave these seniors a choice as to where they would like to graduate. I thought it would be unfair to make them graduate from a high school they knew nothing about. About fifteen of them decided that they wanted to attend our school and five of them requested you as their tour guide. I think you being their tour guide is a wonderful idea, anyways your five students are Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, Kagura Kaze, Bankotsu and Jakotsu Masahiro" I wanted to jump across my principals desk and hug him! He had just brightened up my day more than ever before.

"When do I meet them sir?" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Homeroom, I hope you help these five students feel welcome and enjoy graduating from such a foreign school."

"Oh I will Sir, don't worry" I smiled before shaking my principles hand and rushing out of the office and towards my homeroom. I couldn't wait to see them! The halls were almost empty besides the few freshmen checking into their homerooms. I made a left turn and headed upstairs listening to the click of my heels on the hard wood floors. I pulled out my schedule and checked my room number.

_**Rm. 455**_

I headed towards my right until I came across my designated classroom. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. It felt like time slowed as I looked up and searched the classroom for friends, and when I found them, I couldn't stop the big smile, spreading across my face.

"Guys!" I squealed. They looked at me and began to slowly rush towards me. Jak-Jak was the first to reach me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Gome my lovely, you look gorgeous! Who did your hair and got you all sexy like! If I didn't like boys I would so do you! Any day, my love, any day," I smiled at Jak's antics as he twirled me in the middle of the classroom.

"Kagome, when Kagura and Sango told me you had changed I didn't expect something like this, you were attractive to me before but you're sexy to me now. How about I take you out on a nice secluded date in uptown?" Bank, said with a smirk on his face, while pulling me into a hug that had him lingering for a bit too long; it felt good to be noticed by another man besides Inuyasha, but having it be Bank was something that just didn't feel right.

"Lady Kagome, you look beautiful, can this lowly boy ask you one questions?" Miroku said getting on one knee for theatrics.

"Sure Roku," I said stopping a giggle from making its way out.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child? I know that we are young but we can wait, I won't pressure you into anything." He grabbed my hand and kissed it before standing up and pulling me into a tight bear hug where his hands seemed to wonder onto my ass. I didn't feel the need to smack him though, only because I knew that in all reality the only person who had a place in his heart was Sango.

"Perv, you can get off her now!" Sango said roughly pulling him off me and onto the floor.

"Sango, my love I am wounded by your rough treatment. You know I only have eyes for you!" Roku said, clutching his heart and forcing a hurt look to cross his face.

"Whatever perv," Sango responded glaring at him, and shaking her fist, I giggled, they were such an odd couple.

"Sango stop being so mean to him he doesn't know any better," Kagura and I both said at the same time. We smiled brightly at each other before hugging tightly.

"Excuse me but, are you quite done? I understand this is your first time seeing each other since Kami knows when; however, I do have a class to start. Handle all this lovey-dovey stuff on your own personal time." I looked at the homeroom teacher and at our audience and blushed. I hadn't realized how many people were actually in this class; some of them new faces, other old faces.

**Inuyasha. **  
**Kikyo.**  
**Ayame.**

All sat in my homeroom, and I thought that the glares would bother me but they didn't. My real friends were here, and the real me had finally been awakened.

"Come on guys let's find seats, I claim the seat next to Gome, and I have many questions to ask her!" Jak-Jak said pulling me behind him and past Inuyasha. I flashed him a smile and he just grunted out the word 'Bitch'. I giggled and took my seat next to Jak-Jak.

"So Gome tell me about how your summer went? I hear you went to America! Did you bring me back anything?" Jak said his eyes gleaming with a huge smile on his face.

"No, Jak I didn't bring you back anything but, I bet you can find some clothes in my closet that you could possibly fit." I said, knowing clothes would save me from a world of pain. Even though Jak was male, he fit into most of my clothing. Some days I would walk into my closet and spot a pair of jeans I had never seen before, and I automatically knew Jak had left them over.

"Oh clothes! Yes! But really sweetie tell me about your trip"

"She's not telling anything until lunch, because I wanna know." Bank said from across the room. He was such a jealous boy, and never wanted to be out of the loop especially when it was something as big as this.

"Oh Bank you're no fun!" Jak said poking out his bottom lip, and crossing his arms. Pouting.

"Hey I'm just helping my Gome save some air! You can wait until lunch Jak!" Bank yelled across the room again, and I couldn't help but catch him call me **His Gome! **When did I become his Gome?!

"I know but, I don't wanna!" Jak Jak said stomping his foot and sticking out his bottom lip more than what it already was. The others and I just laughed at him; he could be such a drama queen.

"Okay well, tell me about your summer Jak-Jak," I asked knowing that if I allowed Jak-Jak to talk about himself he wouldn't pout as much.

"Oh girly my summer was amazing! I meet this sexy guy, don't really remember his name, I call him Ai! He's so hot lovely! But he's from Italy and has an amazing accent! It's to die for. Oh and did I mention that he's a model, but he's leaving in about a week so our summer romance is almost over, but I do have my eyes set on someone. The guy in front of you is so sexy! I wonder if he swings for the other team." I looked at Jak and at the guy in front of me and giggled when I noticed that he cringed at Jak's statement.

"I'm sorry to say this Jak-Jak but, he's straight that happens to be my ex-boyfriend Inuyasha." I said giggling at the look on Jak-Jak face.

"He's that obnoxious cheating bastard; oh! He just became hideous; well I guess I'll have to find someone new." He responded getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

The rest of the class was spent poking fun at Jak-Jak, and enjoying the feeling of finally being able to be myself. Once the bell rung, we exchanged classroom numbers and realized that all the girls had choir while the guys including Jak-Jak had theater arts. The classrooms were next door to each other and shared the same lunch hour so we would be able to spend more time together and catch up.

Sango, Kagura and I walked into the choir room and took seats in the back row of the room. Our teacher Mrs. Figaro sat at the front of our class smiling and tapping her heals, waiting for the room to settle.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Figaro, as you might have guessed I'm not from Tokyo, I'm actually from Rome, Italy. I grew up on a small farm before moving into the big city and going to school. I've worked all across Europe and even in Asia but, this is my first year teaching in this school. I hope that you all will be able to enjoy everything I have to offer. Umm, well I know many languages, some I learned because of teaching others I learned because it is something I like to do. My native language is Italian, but I speak Spanish, English and Japanese fluently. My fiancé is Japanese, and taught me this language when we first started dating. I understand that the majority of you are seniors so I know that this class for you will be pretty much of a blow off class, and I have no problem with that as long as you follow the rules and participate. And for your first major grade I want you all to participate in the Fall Talent show, it won't be until November or December so you have plenty of time to prepare, I do not care which song you sing as long as it's appropriate. I'll have a series of auditions and callbacks before finalizing the lineup. These auditions and callbacks will be 50 percent of your grade. Twenty-five percent will be class participation and the other 25 percent will be based on choir competitions across Tokyo. I require everyone to at least try out for All-City if you don't make it then we will come up with your grades other ways; any questions?"

Kagura, Sango and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Fall talent show, sounded like something that would interest us. Participation and UIL wasn't hard at all, it just took time and dedication.

This class was going to be a breeze.

**.:.**

Stupid Bitch.  
Stupid Bitch.  
Stupid Bitch.

Continued to play in my head, she messed up everything, and now with all of her little friends whom I had never meet walking around there was no way for me to sweet talk her and get her back. I hated to admit it but I needed her, well really, I missed her.

**IT HAD ONLY BEEN 2 DAYS AND I MISSED HER … STUPID BITCH!**

Once Kikyo spread the word about Kagome and I breaking up because I was cheating on her with Ayame. Kouga and the others avoided me like the plague. The only time they said a word to me was when they threaten to kick my ass for hurting Kagome. As if, Kouga could actually touch me.

I walked into the lunchroom and frowned at the sight of Kagome and her friends sitting at what use to be out lunch table, as if they owned the place. They were new, Kagome wasn't my girlfriend, meaning they couldn't sit there without my permission.

"Excuse me, but who said you all could see at **MY **table?" I said bringing my fist down loudly against the table.

"Excuse me Inuyasha, but my friends and I can seat here, we don't have assigned seats, this isn't elementary." Kagome said vehemently, while rolling her eyes and standing up. She looked in my eyes, with a brand new fire in them, one that I had never seen before. I felt the need to back down, but with the entire lunchroom watching us, I wouldn't, even though I should.

"Feh bitch, assigned seats or not this is my table, for my friends and me."

"What friends Inuyasha? It looks as though all your followers left you after they found out about what you did to me. They don't want you or need you, nor do they respect you. You're a lying, cheating asshole who needs to hop off a cliff. My friends and I aren't leaving until we're good and ready so if you don't mind, back the fuck off and find a new place to sit. These seats have been taken and are filled to their highest capacity." She stated calming the fire still burning in her eyes, I knew I had loss but this time my pride wouldn't let me back down, my reputation was at stake.

"Bitch! Highest capacity or not, move around your not welcomed here." I heard a few 'ooo' and 'awws' at my statement and when Kagome turned around her face tinted red, and her blue eyes darkening by the minute I knew I was in far too deep, but I would never admit it. I kept my composure as she walked around the table and stood in front of me.

"Inuyasha, I thought we could be civilized but I was wrong. Your acting like a damn baby over a seat that many other people have sat in and that someone else has bought. We'll move, but not because you said so, but because I'm tired of your shit. Oh and Inuyasha I'm happy that I'm not welcomed, because I no longer have to deal with an asshole like you." She turned towards her friends who glared and me, "Come on guys lets go, **WE'RE NOT WELCOMED**"

She walked away with her friends following behind her, but one. I wasn't sure if he was a she or if she was a he but the look it was giving me was creeping me the hell out.

"What ya looking at ya pansy?"

"Maybe she was wrong, you could possibly be gay, because no straight guy would talk to her the way you did. I shall be adding you to the top of my list of the dudes I'm going to have jump the fence. Bye bye _Inuyasha._" He slurred my name semi-seductively before grabbing his and Kagomes' stuff and walking past me.

Jump over the fence?  
Like I would ever do that.

I took a seat at my table and glared at the crowd I had acquired. They all went back to their normal lunch routines and I just waited for my friends to reach me there was much that needed to be discussed.

**.:.**

**I COULDN'T BELIEVE HIM! **  
**ALL OVER A DAMN SEAT!**  
**KAMI WHAT DID I SEE IN HIM?!**

I silently ranted in my head on the way to the car. Once I walked out of the lunchroom I felt like punching something or better yet someone. I couldn't and still can't believe he would act so childish, over a seat that wasn't even his! Kagura and the others tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work out to well. While trying to cool me up they were making themselves more angry. The only person who didn't flip out was Jakostu who said he had a plan to get Inuyasha back. I didn't ask any questions after catching that evil gleam in his eyes, whatever he was planning it was big … REALLY BIG! As soon as Kimiko sped into the parking lot, I put on my best smile and got in, trying not to slam the door, which I did.

"What the hell is your problem, and don't tell me nothing." She said turning down the radio, and rolling up the windows a bit.

"One word. Inuyasha." I grunted putting on my seatbelt.

"What did he do, don't make me turn this car around and give his ass a beaten again." Mi Mi said losing her sophisticated tone and switching to ghetto.

"Its fine, I handled it for the most part."

"Okay, so how as your first day? Did Sango and the others find you?"

"Yeah they … wait … YOU KNEW!" I shouted looking her in the eyes.

"Of course I did, Sango and Kagura told me not to tell you and who am to go back out on my word." I looked at her and rolled my eyes, she knew and didn't tell me!

"Bitch."

"And you still love me, I'll be here to pick you up for work, call me if anything changes. I don't have a class till 7." She unlocked the door and I got out, still fuming at the fact that she knew, and didn't warn me.

"Kagome!"

"What?!"

"Stop being such a pms-ing bitch and put that beautiful smile on your face! Bye cuz, I love you," I smiled as she sped away blowing me a kiss, Mi Mi was crazy. I walked into class and took a seat at the back, just close enough to see the board clearly, but close enough to the exit so I could change for work. Once my professor stepped into the room he laid down the rules passed out the syllabus, which was like 400 pages long. I tried my hardest not to think about how many trees he killed to create it. The syllabus was simple and contained all the books I would need for the class, most of them I had already read. Once this class was over I went to my next on and went through the same one as the last one before getting picked up by Kimiko and headed off to work. Work was slow, but eventful, the guys and I laughed and joked around with our Manager, Keade, and bounced around to the background music playing around the shop. We cleaned up, under, and around things that hadn't been cleaned in a while before closing shop and going home. Once I was home I ate a salad and a few vines of grapes before getting ready for bed and going to sleep.

**Overall today was a good day. **  
**Goodnight world.**

**-End-**  
A/n: Okay so that's the new chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long, but school just started and it's my senior year, so with SATS which I took today October 4, college apps, recommendation letters, essays, scholarship deadlines and essays, regular old school work and a part time job I'm usually tired and just really wanna read.

Thank you for not harassing me into writing a new chapter, and thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys sent me for the last chapter! Lots of you like the little fight scene! Woot woot! You guys are the best!

But don't worry I'll get everything back on track with this story. I know this chapter wasn't the best but it's more of a filler Kagome and Sesshomaru shall come together sooner rather than later but not at a super quick rate, I want them to get to know each other on a more mental level than a physical level. Well that's it!

**Major Thanks To ChaosQueen77 … She stepped in to be my Beta since my other two are waaaaaaaaay busy, well one is the other has just disappeared from the face of the earth … eh why must this always happen to me? But me loves Chaos she is pretty damn amazing! But what can I say I'm amazing so of course she is amazing! Well that's it honestly!**

Review, Rate And Tell Me What You Think!  
Peace. Love. & Crunk!  
Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- You're Beautiful

My life had gotten boring. I worked, went to school, spent time with the gang and went out on dates with guys from my school.

First, there was Houjo, a sweet guy that I had known since elementary school. He asked me out over a dozen times before I relented and actually told him yes. He took me to dinner where he did most of the talking. He spoke about his good grades, home life and how gorgeous my outfit was, which I must say was totally creepy. He then went on to tell me about his passion for fashion and I automatically knew that he was gay, or trying to find himself, and when he met Jak Jak my original suspicions were more than correct. They hit it off rather well and Ummm … ahem Jak Jak says there going steady.

Second, there was Kouga, Ayame's ex, who I might add was highly upset when she found out he asked me out. He was sweet but possessive. On our date, he almost got into a fight with our waiter because he indirectly told me I was cute. Kouga responded with a few unpleasant terms and without my quick thinking, we would have been kicked out and banned from the restaurant for life. That exact night I told Kouga that he and I weren't meant to be, and he hasn't spoken to me since. Oh well!

Last and least, there was Bankotsu, my best friend. At first, I thought the date would be awkward but it really wasn't. He spoiled me just as much as he did any ordinary day, and actually seemed to be a little bit nicer since we were on a date. He took me to the beach and we played in the ocean before taking pictures on the beach doing random poses. At the end of the night we crashed at his place, and he kissed me. It was a sweet and tender kiss but, I didn't get that fire works like spark from him. Well I did but it wasn't all that strong more like a sparkler than an actual fire cracker. I told him such and he told me he felt the same way.

Other than the random dates nothing else was going on, oh well. Oh and yeah I see Sesshomaru pretty much all the time but, that's a given with him dorming with Mi Mi.

**.::::::::::::.**

I looked in the mirror and frowned, I can't believe I was afraid to ask him for this one simple favor. I mean he glared at me most of the time and said some demeaning things to me, but he was honorable and could possibly be nice right?

"Goodness, I hope so!" I thought opening the door and heading over to his room. I stopped before I knocked and tried to gets my wits about me, I had never been more agitate yet afraid at the same time. I knocked three hard times and waited for him to open the door. I heard shuffling on the other side and a gruff hold on, before the door opened an appeared Mr. Perfection himself, Sesshomaru Tashio.

"Yes?" he said in his velvety voice, while his golden eyes gleamed with boredom.

"Do you think you could possible pick Kagome up from work and take her home? I have a mandatory tutoring session tonight before Kagome gets off and we won't be done until after she gets off. I don't want her walking home or catching the bus this late at night, and since you don't take night classes from my knowledge I thought you could help me out." I said in a calm tone, _**Go Mi Mi for hiding your fear!**_ I thought mentally patting myself on the back.

"I have no problem with that, where does she work?"He asked still glaring down at me, this was too easy.

"The Feudal Café," I said in a short voice. _**What did he have up his sleeve?**_

"Okay, anything else?" He asked taking a step back into his bedroom.

"Nope, thanks again! The keys will be sitting on the counter I gotta go," I responded flashing a smile and heading back into my room. I grabbed my messenger bag, my cell and the keys before heading out of my room and into the living room. I placed the keys on the counter and walked out, please _**Kami don't let Mr. Perfection do anything to my cousin**_.

**.::::::::::::.**

After hearing the front door close, signifying Kimiko's departure, I allowed a smile to cross my lips. Kimiko didn't know just how much she had helped me. Since the very first day, I saw the 'new and improved' Kagome I had been wanting a chance to speak with her. She was an enigma and unattainable, meaning she was someone that only I should be able to possess. After hearing about the dates she had went on and all the admires she had turned down I knew I was more than adequate. Kagome Higurashi was going to be mine, but before you think this want developed overnight, it was much more than that.

Since the school year had started well over four months ago, I had been watching Kagome. She was at my dorm room more than she was at home. She even had her own section in Kimiko's closet and bathroom. On the best of days, she was dressed up looking very professional yet seductive at the same time. On the worse of days, she was dressed down looking comfortable but still seductive as ever. She was eloquent, caring, and educated, which I learned when we had a conversation at the presidential election-taking place in America. She and I had both come to the conclusion that Sarah Palin had ruined the republican ticket and that Obama was the darker and slimmer version of FDR of the 30's.

She also talked about her future collage plans and how she wanted to become a pediatric psychiatrist to help misunderstood children. The determination and sentimental tone of her voice made me believe that she would complete her dream with excellence.

I had also found out about her and Kimiko's workout plan after work, which involved a mile run around the park and 100 sit-ups once they were home, and on certain occasions, they would box at the gym not too far away. She had, by some imaginable way, became a part of my natural livelihood and, if I didn't see her or hear her voice my day was never the brightest of days.

'_**You, Sesshomaru Tashio are one loved sick puppy' **_I could hear Naraku say if I ever told him how I was being tormented by my brothers ex girl friend. I shook my head slowly before pulling my hair into a hair tie and pulling out a pair of jeans and a black button down. I changed clothes slowly before slipping on my black loafers, picking up my cell phone and heading out of my bedroom. I grabbed the keys Kimiko had left me on the counter and headed out the door, Mr. Higurashi Kagome didn't know what her cousin had just gotten her into.

**.::::::::::::.**

"Gome, your ride is here!" I heard Sango yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Alright, I'm almost done changing" I yelled back before going back to changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a white polka dotted muscle shirt. I neatly folded my work clothes and school clothes before placing them into my bag and opening the door. I walked out waving goodbye to the cooks and dishwashers before stepping out into the front of the café. I hugged Keade and the others and headed out the door and towards my/Kimiko's car. I waited for her to unlock the door before placing my bags in and taking a seat.

"Mi MI you won't believe ... wait you're not Mi Mi!" I shouted finally taking notice the the silver haired man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Your cousin requested that I pick you up since she had a mandatory study session tonight." He said calmly while I tried to get my heart and lungs to work.

Sesshomaru Tashio was in my car!

OH EM GEE!

"Huh?" was all I could summon up to say.

"Kagome I don't like to repeat myself, but for you I will this once, your cousin requested that I pick you up since she had a mandatory study session tonight." he said once again only this time his voice was bored and irritated instead of calm.

"Oh okay, we'll I guess that means I won't be doing my jog around the park tonight." I said finally being able to form a coherent statement.

"If you would like, I could take you to the park so you can do your nightly work out?" he questioned while putting the car in drive and slowing pulling off.

"No, it's okay I don't mind missing out on one day of workout. Did Mi Mi explain to you how the whole transportation thing worked?" I asked, looking straightforward, admiring the full moon and sparkling night sky.

"No, she did not,"

"Well I usually take the car at night. Meaning I drop her off at your dorm and then pick her up in the morning but, because I don't wanna put too much of a hassle on you. You can just take me home and I'll call Mi Mi and let her know to come get me in the morning for school." I explained finally taking my eyes off the night sky and looking over to him.

He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a black button up. His hair, which was normally flowing down his back, was pulled into a low ponytail and tossed across his right shoulder. His golden eyes and porcelain colored skin glowed with the beam of the nights moon and I couldn't help but, think how beautiful he looked tonight. I felt my right hand twitch wanting to touch his skin, and to feel if he was as cold as ice or smooth as silk.

I felt the car slow to a stop before he turned and looked at me and I couldn't help but, gasp at the small smile that had flashed across his lips for only a second. I turned away quickly feeling hot all of sudden and rolled down the window. I heard a small 'hn' before he hit the gas and went through the next stop light. The car was silent and I finally noticed that I was clicking my nails against my door rest.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"No just thinking, is it okay if I turn on some music? It's just a little too quite."

"It doesn't bother me; it is your car after all." He said with humoring tone.

HE'S ASMUSED BY MY DISCOMFORT! THAT ASSHOLE!

I turned the radio on to my favorite station and smiled when I heard Jazmine Sullivan song Fear come on. It was one of my favorites of her CD, and as an artist, she could sing. I had already found myself thinking about singing one of her songs for the talent show but, I just wasn't sure.

**.:::::::::::.**

I watched her with amazement as she began to hum along with the next song coming on, and as soon as it did her voice burst with sound. It was very strong for someone as small as she and the emotion that flew across her face as she sang the song was magnificent. I caught myself listening to the lyrics of the song and smirked. Nothing but fears and excuses fell from her mouth; I Sesshomaru had no fears so this song didn't pertain to me at all.

_I'm scared to try cuz I'm scared to fail  
I'm scared to die cuz I'm scared of hell  
I'm scared to kiss scared to hug  
I'm scared of sex cuz I'm scared to touch_

_I'm scared to look cuz I'm scared to see  
I'm scared of you cuz I'm scared of me  
I'm scared to fly cuz I'm scared to crash  
I'm scared to move on so I live in the past_

_I'm scared to fight cuz I'm scared to bleed  
I'm scared of love cuz I'm scared he'll live  
I'm scared of drugs I'm scared to drink  
I'm scared to swim cuz I'm scared to sink_

_I'm scared to learn cuz I'm scared of truth  
Don't wanna gain weight cuz I'm scared of food  
I'm scared to think that the label dropped me  
I'm scared to think of my album floppin_

_This may sound silly but it's true  
So don't pretend it aint you too  
We all afraid of something here  
Cuz yu aint human without fear_

_I'm scared to start cuz I'm scared I'll quit  
I'm scared that people won't like my shit  
I'm scared of fame and paparazzi  
Rumors startin and people watching_

_Scared to grow up cuz I'm scared to grow old  
Scared of the dark and being alone  
I'm scared of war I'm scared of jail  
Scared to share a secret cuz I'm scared you'll tell_

_This may sound silly but it's true  
So don't pretend it aint you too  
We all afraid of something here  
Cuz you aint human without fear_

The rest of the car ride to her house was filled with her singing. After the second or third song, I realized that she had forgotten all about me being in the car, and was too lost in the music to notice that we were parked outside the shrine.

"Kagome." I said turning the music down.

"Hmmm" she responded with her eyes closed.

"We are here." I replied, and she jumped up with surprise written on her face.

"Oh, Oh! How long have we been here? I'm so sorry about keeping you, it's just I get so lost in the music and I …" I placed my finger against her lips motioning her to hush.

"It is okay, I was enjoying listening to you. You have a beautiful voice." A blush crept across her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly. She gasped and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You are beautiful." she said in a whisper before opening the car door and getting out. She picked up her bag and thanked me before skipping up the stairs and heading into her home. I sat there for a few minutes before cranking up the car and heading towards my dorm.

"No, you, Kagome are the beautiful one." I whispered that night as I got into bed, and dreamed about the beautiful vixen that had somehow captured my heart.

-end-

So its kind short but I like it! Kagome and Sesshomaru moments and they weren't all super fluffy. So I already have an idea for the next chapter! Woot woot! I'll get to working on that in a few! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And thank you for being patient with me! School has been outrageous! Big thanks to my lovely beta Chaos_Queen77 … I love her yes I do!

Review, Rate And Tell Me What You Think!  
Peace. Love. & Crunk!  
Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Questions

I woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed that I had in a long time.

'I guess missing one day of work out was a good idea.' I thought to myself as I went through my morning routine of getting ready for school. I picked out my outfit that consisted of: A pair of royal blue skinny jeans, a white shirt that had black musical notes on it, and a pair of all black Jordan's that Mi Mi had bought me not to long ago. I showered, brushed my teeth, curled my hair that I realized was in need of a new color change, and got dressed before heading downstairs.

It was eerily quiet in my house and I couldn't remember why, until I noticed the empty kitchen and the post-it note on the refrigerator.

"Hey Kagome,  
It's Mom, your grandpa and I have left to visit your grandpa's old friend Mr. Akashi, in the mainland. Make sure to wake up Souta so that he gets to the bus on time. He is staying at Kohaku's until we get back, so maybe you could stay with Mi Mi so you won't be at the shrine by yourself. We'll be back in a few days or possibly a few weeks depending on how ill Mr. Akashi is. I'll call you once we arrive. I love you and Souta.  
-Mom"

I tossed the note in the trash and headed back upstairs to wake up Souta. I opened the door and found that he was already up getting dressed.

"Great you're up, don't miss the bus okay! I'll come by Sango's to check on you tomorrow. The gang is doing movie night on Saturday." I explained as I watched him put on his black and white DC's.

"Okay, I won't. I'll see you Saturday then." He answered without looking up from what he was doing. I smiled and said goodbye before closing his bedroom door and heading back downstairs. I grabbed a water bottle, a plastic fork and my watermelon cup before picking up my bag and heading out the door. I jogged down the stairs and towards my waiting car.

"Mi Mi sure is early." I mumbled to myself as I opened the door. I dropped my bag in and took a seat noting that once again there was a silver haired male sitting next to me like last night.

"So you're picking me up again?" I said placing my watermelon cup in the cup holder and buckling my seat belt.

"Yes I am, your cousin overslept this morning, so I took it upon myself to come and get you. She came in rather late last night." He replied calmly as he pulled off and into the street.

"Oh okay, well since you don't know the routine for a normal day for us I'll tell you. I get out of school around 12:50, and I need to be at Tokyo Community College by 1:30, I go to two classes and get out around 4:30. You can pick me up or I'll catch the bus to and from schools and to work." I said popping opening my watermelon cup and popping a piece of watermelon into my mouth.

"I will pick you up there is no reason to ride the bus, plus this Sesshomarus' professors are allowing him to start thanksgiving break earlier than most."

"Really, I wonder if my teachers are doing that I haven't had the time to check my e-mail, I guess I'll do that once I get to class." Sesshomaru responded with a hmph and I went back to eating my watermelon, only a few more minutes until he dropped me off at school.

**..::::::::::::.**

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she ate her watermelon. It was seductive and I didn't know why. I wanted, more than anything to replace my lips with that piece of watermelon she pressed against her lips and sucked in to her mouth, but I knew at this time I couldn't. I closed my eyes for a split second, trying to get rid of the images of her and I out of my head. I made a left at the light, turned into the student parking lot and parked as close to the school as I possibly could.

"Alright Kagome, we are here. I will be back to pick you up on time as you have specified." I said watching her clean up her containers and opening the door.

"Hey Sesshomaru? I was wondering if we could exchange numbers just in case something comes up you'll have a way to get in touch with me and vice versa."

"Sure," I handed her my blackberry and she handed me hers. We both clicked away as we placed our respective numbers in each other's phone. Once we were done, we exchanged phones once again.

"Thanks well I guess I will see you later, Bye Sesshomaru, thank you." I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore before pulling out of the parking lot, but before I got out the gate a red Shelby GT caught my attention. Inuyasha glared at me with questioning eyes, and I just stared back before turning and heading back towards my dorm.

I made it to my dorm and found Kimiko making breakfast. "Sesshomaru, I thought I'd make breakfast to pay you back for all your doing for Kagome and myself. School is getting pretty stressful, my psychology professor has came up with this point system. If we come to all of the tutoring sessions we get exempt from the midterm, and paper. In the beginning they were in the morning, but for the next week they are at night, which is the time I pick up Kagome. On top of the fact that I get home super late and end up too tired to pick her up in the morning. Well I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you will continue to pick Kagome up until after midterms, because if not I don't know how Kagome and I will continue to get around .Well I guess we could catch the bus or subway but I don't know I've never traveled that way since I've been in Tokyo. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling I do that when I'm tired and stressed. Goodness, its become worse since I've gotten here, and I'm doing it again. I'll stop now, hope you enjoy breakfast." She grabbed her plate and her mug and headed back into her room.

For that moment I noticed how stressed out she looked and I tried to feel sorry for her, but it was survival of the fittest; you make it to the end or you stop in the beginning; that's just the way it worked in college. I looked over the breakfast she had prepared and decided on placed a few pancakes and oatmeal on my plate. I poured up a glass of orange juice and headed into my room to relax before class. As soon as I sat my plate down my cell started to vibrate.

New Text Message  
From: Inuyasha  
Why The Fuck Are You Driving Kagome's Car Asshole? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS MINE!

I chuckled at the message.

"Little brother, how wrong are you. She is mine."

I clicked send and enjoyed my breakfast not caring about the chaos I had just caused.

**..::::::::::::.**

I got Sesshomaru's text and almost lost it. What the fuck did he mean she was his! KAGOME WAS AND STILL IS MINE!

I stormed towards class, not paying attention to where I was going or who I was stepping on. I had to get to Kagome and set her straight. I walked into homeroom and found that the room only had one occupant, Kagome. I closed the door and briskly walked towards her. I figured she didn't actually notice me until I was standing in front of her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She asked smugly, removing her spiral from her bag.

"Why was Sesshomaru driving your car?" I asked vehemently.

"He dropped me off at school today." She replied calmly and with a straight face.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE MEAN HE DROPPED HER OFF!?!

"Why the fuck is he dropping you off?"

"Because, I had no other way to get here; why else would he be dropping me off?"

"Kagome, you know what the fuck I'm talking about. HE WAS DRIVING YOUR CAR!"

"Yeah I noticed."

"He shouldn't be driving anything of yours, he shouldn't even be near you. Your not his type."

"Why do you mean, 'type'? Sesshomaru and I are friends or I guess you could call us that. There is nothing romantic about us. He is just doing Mi Mi a favor, you know the chick who kicked your ass."

"So he's sharing you two, Kagome I thought you said you weren't ready."

"Oh! So now, I'm sleeping with him because he dropped me off. Ha, Inuyasha I'm nothing like you. Mi Mi and Sesshomaru are roommates. Mi Mi usually drives me around and stuff but, she's been having study sessions for school and asked Sesshomaru to become my chauffer until midterms. In addition, I spend at lot of time at their dorm so Sesshomaru and I have become close. I can honestly say he is a much better person than you are. Wish I had dated him instead of you." She smirked at my silence and stood up. "Inuyasha what I do and with whom I do it with is none of your business, I'm not yours anymore, and I'm most definitely not timid and scared of you anymore. So stay away and leave me alone, if we both avoid each others, our lives will be a hell of a lot easier." She pushed pass me to walk away, but I grabbed her, and turned her towards me.

"Kagome, that's where you're wrong, you are mine you will always be mine. I was your first everything besides lay and if you wouldn't have been such a frigid bitch I would have taking that title too. You will stay away from Sesshomaru and he should do the same or there will be serious problems. I doubt the new you, as you call yourself, is ready for drama. I can and will ruin you just to have you Kagome." I wanted to see fear in her eyes, I wanted her to beg me to take her back, but the fire in her eyes only grew. I was caught off guard by the first and second hit and before I knew it, I was on the ground, Kagome on top of me with her hand wrapped around my throat, choking me.

"If you ever in your life call yourself trying to threaten me I will ruin you Inuyasha. I know things about you that no one else knows. In addition, your family loves me remember that. I will not do as you tell me, I am no dog, I am Kagome Higurashi, and I've had enough of your bullshit. LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She let me go and got up dusting herself off. By the time, she sat down at her seat the classroom door open and her friends walked in. They all sent me glares and sat down around Kagome, silently asking what was wrong.

"Nothing guys I'm good, he won't be bothering me or anyone else ever again." She looked in my direction and nodded her head, and if by magic I was up and dusting myself off, taking a seat in the far back corner trying to reclaim my pride. I couldn't believe I had been taken down and threatened by a girl, my ex no less.

Stupid bitch she would pay.

**.:::::::::::.**

I watched Inuyasha the rest of class. He sat in the corner scrunched up and pissed off, and I felt bad. The way I acted and what I said, threatening him that wasn't me not at all. But, goodness he had gotten me so worked up. As the bell rung, I slowly got ready to go, I wanted to talk to him and apologize.

'Good thing I have no classes with the gang today or this would be terrible suspicious.' I thought placing each and every item on my desk in my bag carefully.

"Bye Kagome." the gang said as they walked out of homeroom. I waited for the room to clear out until Inuyasha and I were the only ones left. He looked at me with hatred and I couldn't help but cringe.

"Look Inuyasha I want to apologize for what happened before class, I didn't mean to react like that. However, you got me so worked up and all of the accusations were really uncalled for. Sesshomaru and I are friends to some extent and I don't plan on doing or being anything with him. I don't know him well enough to. But I do know that you are tiring my nerves and heading down a path that you're not going to like. We can't be friends or even acquaintances but, we can be civilized in each other's presence. On the other hand, we could stay away from each other as much as possible. That way we won't have to worry about pissing the other off." I grabbed my bag and walked out not caring for his reply, I had said what I needed.

I walked into multimedia and hopped on a laptop to check my e-mails., I needed to know if I had classes today or not. I logged into my college e-mail and had two e-mails from my college professor, both stating that class was canceled until after Thanksgiving break, and that I had a project do the first day of class. I printed out my guidelines and texted Sesshomaru letting him know that school was cancelled for me.

New Text Message  
From: Sesshomaru  
So, what classes cancelled?

Me: English 1302 and History, History teacher gave me a project today about trends in history, I'm thinking about choosing sexuality, it's a fun topic.

Sesshomaru: Daring don't you think, especially for a virgin. You know nothing about sex.

Me: Being a virgin means nothing, sexuality is just as much part of history as anything else, and I would focus more on the battle of the sex's than sex itself.

Sesshomaru: That would be a tedious essay. Women are oppressed the end.

Me: Not true, women weren't always oppressed, for example Spartan Women were strong and were equal with their men.

Sesshomaru: Only their group, what woman after them were all that important?

Me: Queen Elizabeth, she became an icon.

Sesshomaru: That she did many of you women want to be just like here. But no woman could transcend to the divine and be there for forty to fifty years. Plus she had a man to do her dirty work.

Me: True, but, he listened to her because he knew she would be a change, plus he had enemies of his own.

Sesshomaru: Nice point, but Elizabeth was naïve like ever women, and if it wasn't for her ladies in waiting not waiting she would have died before she even had the chance.

Me: Lol, not nice, I'm so glad I'm waiting, I won't be dying anytime soon.

Sesshomaru: Wait until you find the perfect teacher you won't wait for long. My brother wasn't meant to teach you that art. He isn't trained well himself.

I looked at the screen not sure what to say. I could tell he was joking which scared me, and I wanted to be seductive which scared me. Oh goodness, I think I'm getting hot.

Me: So are you the better teacher?

Sesshomaru: I'm more than the better teacher, girls who lay with me tell me I am the greatest. It's gotten so bad that father has changed my number a few dozen times.

Me: Part of me thinks you're lying. Mr. Tashio doesn't have time or patience for that.

Sesshomaru: Would you like to find out? Maybe you'll be the one to make me chase you.

Me: No that's okay, I'm not ready at the moment but, when I am you will be the first to know :]]

After I sent that message I dropped my phone into my bag, grabbed my wallet, and headed to lunch. When I got back from lunch I hadn't received a reply 'Guess that was the end of that conversation', which was good because I had ran out of comebacks. The remainder of class I spent my time trying my hardest to not picture Sesshomaru and I doing things. It was kinda hard when I kept reading his text messages repeatedly, and when the bell rung signally my departure from school I kept asking myself questions about him:

Is he a good kisser?

Does he cuddle?

Is he into PDA?

Has he ever had sex in public?

And my favorite.

WAS HE REALLY THAT GOOD IN BED?

-End-

So scholarship time! That's why I haven't updated, plus I had writers block for this story, it's hard to incorporate Sesshomaru, but I think I did a good job in this chapter don't you? Thank you to Chaos_Queen77 for bugging me for a new chapter for this story after something like 2 months. I'M SO SORRY GUYS I LOVE YOU! I MEAN EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND BEEN PATIENCE WITH ME!  
Rate, Review && Tell Me What You Think.  
Peace. Love && Crunk!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Closer

I walked out to the parking lot, antsy; all of those unanswered questions were bouncing around in my head. I unconsciously waved bye to everyone I passed by in the parking lot before coming across my car, with Sesshomaru Tashio leaning against it. He looked very sexy in his form fitting black jeans and a white button down with a black undershirt underneath. His hair was in a low ponytail from what I could see and his feet were once again clad in a pair of black loafers but a different pair from the last time I had seen him.

"Hello Sesshomaru." I greeted barely making eye contact with him.

"Hello Kagome, would you like to drive?" He asked dangling the keys in the air.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me much, even though I haven't driven my car in forever." I mumbled taking the keys from his hands and walking over to the driver seat. I unlocked the door and took a seat with Sesshomaru following suit.

I cranked the car up, before searching for a radio station and placing the car in drive. After clicking through the stations on my radio and not finding anything I liked, I hit the SAT button and put it on Sirius/XM Radio, Bottle it Up By Sara Bareilles had just started. I found myself tapping on the steering wheel and singing away forgetting about Sesshomaru and just losing myself in the music. This song always got me thinking when I was back in America, it reminded me of how I kept all of my feelings and emotions for Inuyasha bottled up just to make him happy, unlike most girls who would have just left him for being such an inconsiderate ass. After our confrontation, this morning and the disrespect, I wonder how I possibly got with someone like him. I could have been with anybody else Kouga, Houjo, Bank, or even dare I say Sesshomaru.

I know Sesshomaru would've treated me well, oh so very well. I would have been putty in his hands the moment he kissed me, I would have been ready to grace his bed in a matter of minutes just like most girls he had dated, but I didn't get that chance with him then and I doubt I'd get it now.

"So Sesshomaru do you wish for me to drop you off at the dorm or would you like to accompany me to my house? I'm home alone for the next couple of weeks since my mother is out of town with my grandfather, and my younger brother Souta is staying at Sango's. I have a few chores to do and I really do need to get back to working out, and if you would like to join me that would be so very amazing of you." I said giving him the puppy dog stare, I really didn't want to be at home by myself, and Sesshomaru would be a good intellectual person to have around. On top of the fact that, I didn't want to be with the gang either, I just wanted to be with … well … Sesshomaru …

Oh goodness …

Please Kami …

DON'T LET ME HAVE A CRUSH ON SESSHOMARU TASHIO!

"Kagome, I wouldn't mind accompanying you, I don't have anything to do at the dorm and I haven't worked out in a while."

"Well then it's settled your coming with me." I quickly made a U-Turn and headed towards my house, once we got there I showed Sesshomaru around the shrine grounds telling him old folktales my grandpa had told me about the history of the sunset shrine. After the tour was concluded, we headed into the house.

I changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a white tank before rummaging through some old clothes of my father's that Sesshomaru could work out in. During my rummaging my cell, started vibrating. I picked it up noting I had a new text message.

"Hey cuz, Did Sesshomaru pick you up on time?  
MiMi && Gin Forever"

"Ello Mi Mi. Yes, he did, why wouldn't he?"

"Idk, but I just had to make sure.  
MiMi && Gin Foever"

"I know, I know! Your just worried about your baby cousin. So whats up?"

"Nothing but I got to go, I'm taking a test … LOL Don't wanna get caught … ILY … MUAH!  
MiMi && Gin Forever"

I laughed at her final text message and went back to searching for something for Sesshomaru to wear and just when I was about to give up out popped a pair of cotton black short like capris. I repacked all of my father's items before heading back downstairs into the living room.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I brought you down a change of pants so you won't have to mess up those you have on." I said handing them to him. He took them from me and looked at them, before smirking up at me.

"Hey, I didn't know what size you wore and the only clothes I thought you could fit would be my dad's and those were the only pair of pants I could find!" I shouted at him.

"Kagome the pants are acceptably, but I could have just worked out in what I am in. I can always buy more jeans but, thank you for your courtesy." I looked at him dumbfounded. Did he just … Thank me? Sesshomaru never thanks anyone. However I didn't question his thanks, after all he was being nice and I was liking it.

"Alright well, first things first I have to stretch. You can change in the bathroom upstairs. It the second door on the right. " I watched him walk past me and head up the stairs when I heard the clink of the door closing I took a seat on the ground and began to go through my stretching ritual.

..::::::::::::.

After I closed the bathroom door behind me, I shook my head.

_What was I doing?_

__

Being nice.

Thanking her.

Being considerate of her feelings and her need to make me comfortable.

That wasn't me.

_Not me at all.  
_  
I was the ruthless, most dominating man in Japan next to my father and I was acting like a little lost puppy.

_All because I liked her …_

__

Wait …

_I liked her!_

I just wanted to make her mine; so that no one else could have what I considered perfection but did that mean that I liked her?

From the way I was acting, I guess it did. I was going out of my way to help her cousin. I willing began conversation with her months ago. I purposely pissed off Inuyasha and let him know that I had stated my claim on her.  
_  
I guess …_

_I did indeed like her._

I changed into the cotton pants she handed me and took off my button down folding it up along with my jeans. I pulled off my loafers and socks before opening the bathroom door and heading downstairs.

As I descended, downstairs I could hear Kagome counting eight counts and doing deep breathing routines in the process. As I stepped down from the last step, and turned the corner the sight that was in front of my eyes was magnificent.

There was Kagome down in the left split with her head touching her left knee. She counted off to eight before taking a deep breath and turning to do her center split after counting off to eight again she did the same in her right split before standing up and spreading her legs. She bent over and stretched out as far as she could without her feet coming off the ground and held that position for two eight counts. I had the urge to mount Kagome and make her scream my name, but I knew she wasn't yet ready for that at this moment.

But soon she would be …

I cleared my throat to catch her attention before she did anything else that would mess with my control. She opened her eyes and looked at me from in between her legs before standing up and staring off. I could see the red tint that coated her face and neck and smirked at her embarrassment. She was very cute when she blushed.

"Umm, are you ready Sesshomaru?" She asked finally looking up at me, but not really at me.

"Yes I am, you wouldn't have any pairs of your father's old running shoes would you?"

"Umm. No, I don't. My father wasn't really big on exercise, but I think my grandfather has some old slipper like shoes you could wear if you like? I've ran in them before. They are very comfortable and protect your feet from the rocks and stuff on the ground."

"No, its okay. I'll run in my socks, it's no problem. Next time I'll just make sure to bring my own."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. Mi Mi asked me to care for you all week until break, and since you're out of school and I am too, we should work out during that time.'

"Uh … Oh sure …" and she blushed again. "Well let's go, usually we jog around the park by my job but, we can jog the trail behind the shrine. After we can go to the gym and do some weight lifting and boxing. You do know how to box like American style right?"

"Not really, but you can teach me. Do you know how to do martial arts?"

"Only what I learned in high school."

"Well then I will teach you more, my father made Inuyasha and I learn it because of tradition."

"So I'll teach you American boxing and you'll teach me martial arts. I think that's a fair trade so let's go." I followed her outside and we began our workout, which ended every day at 5 so she could be at work by 6. We spent the entire week before break together, and I had the chance to meet her younger brother, Souta, who threatened me the first time Kagome left us alone in the car. It wasn't until the Saturday when I walked into my dorm room to find Kagome, Kimiko and company sitting in my living room watching movies that I realized just how close we had gotten.

.::::::::::::.

It was Saturday and that meant movie night. The gang, Mi Mi and I, sat in front of the TV waiting for popcorn to finish popping and for Miroku to come back from the store with our drinks.

"So, Kagome, I see you and Sesshomaru have been spending at lot of time together? What's up with that?" Sango said from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing, since Mi Mi has been so focused on getting out of her final Sesshomaru has been my chauffeur. He's a really cool guy, emotionless but nice. He's smart and pretty much does whatever he can to make sure I'm comfortable. Actually he's been teaching me martial arts and I've been teaching him American style Boxing." I responded, looking towards the door hoping Miroku would show up right now, I really didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Really, but you and him have gotten pretty chummy, I thought I saw him hug you the other day, and did he place a kiss on your cheek." Mi Mi said with a twinkle in her eye. It was the same twinkle she had had since she saw Sesshomaru and I lounging around on the couch the other day.

"He just placed kiss on my forehead like a big brother would do it was nothing." Or I hope it wasn't … I said in my head. Ever since Sesshomaru had taken on the task of being my chauffeur I couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was the only person I was around in the last week, and I had gotten to know him quite a bit. What made him angry were Incompetent people [Usually Inuyasha], what he found amusing was embarrassing others [preferably me] and a few other miscellaneous facts. Just as soon as Mi Mi was going to reply, the door opened and in walked Sesshomaru along with Naraku and Miroku.

Thank you Kami!

"Forgive me for taking so long, it was crowed at the corner store." Miroku stated handing us each a bottle of soda.

"So, what are you all doing in Sesshomaru's dorm?" Naraku said eyeing me; I smiled a little before looking towards Sesshomaru, whose eyes were also focused on me.

"Movie night, were going to watch Taken, and a few other movies; you two could join us if you like?" I said looking towards the gang. They all shrugged their shoulders a bit letting me know they didn't care. I turned back towards Sesshomaru and Naraku giving them the puppy dog eyes; it was one of those miscellaneous facts that I had found out that Sesshomaru couldn't say no to. He looked at me and shook his head; I knew I had won.

"This Sesshomaru will watch it with you, I have wanted to see it since I first saw the trailer online." I squealed a little as he 'reluctantly' took a seat next to me. I looked at Naraku who just shook his head and took a seat on the floor next to Mi Mi. We waited for Miroku to turn off the lights and close the curtains before pressing play on the movie. I turned towards Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Hn."

"Thank you for watching the movie with us, I know you will enjoy it." I whispered into his ear.

"If I would have said no you would've continued to give me the eyes, I did what I had to." He replied.

"Yes sir, I would have. You need to do more than just hang out with Naraku and go to school there are lots of things to see out there." I smiled and he just hn'ed before turning his attention towards the movie. We watched Taken in a couple of hours before putting another movie in the DVD player, it was the new SAW movie and was pretty creepy, or maybe I was just easily scared but, whatever it was I found myself tucking my head more and more into the side of Sesshomaru's arm. Half way through the movie Sesshomaru moved his arm, wrapped it around me, and pulled me closer to him. I mumbled a "Thank You" before turning back to the movie, forcing myself to watch it. After SAW was over, we all decided that a good comedy would do away with our freight and placed in You Don't Mess With The Zohan. Laughter filled the room quickly, and stayed loud and rambunctious for the majority of the of the movie until it was over. After it ended everyone went home leaving Mi Mi, Naraku, Sesshomaru and I.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, I'll see your lovely people in the morning." Mi Mi said before yawning and heading towards her room. I heard her bedroom door open, close and then nothing. The room was silent and all eyes were on me. It was very uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I will go to sleep also. Thank you both for watching movies with my friends and I. You guys are amazing." I gave them both a smile and slowly hurried to Kimiko's room. Once I was inside and the door was closed, I collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"What's wrong with you? Did they attack you or something?" Mi Mi asked from her sitting position on her bed.

"They wouldn't stop staring at me, Naraku is creepy and I'm just not sure what to think about Sesshomaru staring at me."

"Sesshomaru likes you and Naraku is more of a predator, so be careful."

"How do you know?"

"Know what? That Naraku is a predator or that Sesshomaru likes you? Both are common knowledge."

"No, they're not and Sesshomaru doesn't like me."

"Yes, he does, and from what I've heard from the groupies on campus, you're the only girl he's taken the time to actually get to know and be around. Sesshomaru likes you and you like him. Ya'll are just both in denial and don't act on it."

"Not true. He is just my friend; he's Inuyasha's brother you know."

"And? You won't be the first girl to date the family and surely not the last one"

"Whatever he doesn't like me!"

"Yes he does, but whatever I'm going to sleep." Mi Mi stood up, pulled back the covers, before saying her prays and getting into bed. She turned the lamp off next to her bed and turned over so her back was facing me. I sat there in the dark and thought _… could it be possible that Sesshomaru could like me? Someone so plain compared to his perfect statuesque?_

.::::::::::::.

After Kagome retired to Kimiko's bedroom I looked at Naraku who looked at me.

"Aww, look Sesshomaru your scared her off." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"I did no such thing, I believe she was frighten by your unwavering lustful gaze. She is innocent you know."

"She wouldn't be for long if it was up to me," He mumbled and I had the strongest urge to punch him.

"Hmmm, I doubt she would fall for someone below her."

"Below her? So she's better than me? I knew you liked the bitch."

"Do not call Kagome that and I do not like her I was simply stating the facts."

"Right … right … of course."

Silence filled the room and the smirk on Naraku's face was becoming more annoying and smug by the minute. The urge to punch him had increase to a full-blown need to beat him into a bloody pulp. I could only imagine what he was thinking in the demented little head of his.

"I believe it is time for you to retire Naraku. This Sesshomaru is in need of rest."

"Hmmm. Yeah, yeah but, before I leave I want to make something clear. If she is not your's, she is fair game. Regardless of the claim you place on her and regardless of your overprotective attitude, she is fair game. If I want her I will have her, I always get what I want. Remember Sesshomaru, the early bird catches the worm."

-End-

I thought that would be a good place to end it don't you think! Naraku is wanting some Kagome, even though Sesshomaru and Kagome are getting closer. I can't wait to see what happens after this. This chapter has been done and edited for at least 2 weeks but my life has been crazy, a close relative of mine passed away and prom was last Friday. AP's are the week after next so I have been studying for them and getting ready for graduation …. Eh my life is hectic! Answer to several reviews PDA stands for Personal Display of Affection. Until Next Time

Rate, Review && Tell Me What You Think.  
Peace. Love. && Crunk.  
Muah!


End file.
